


Pure Love

by Anaki911



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: AU, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Out of Character, Slash, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaki911/pseuds/Anaki911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman Pearce had been looking for his friend since they last saw each other five years previously. When he found him alone and pregnant he knew that he would do anything to protect and keep his friend happy; even if that meant to go against his friend's wishes and searched for the man that the blonde love.</p>
<p>Dominic Toretto had been searching for his blonde lover for the past four months when he received a letter from a man that said he knew where his lover was. What Dominic didn't expect was to find his lover pregnant and with another man. The hurt soon turned to anger when he found out that the child the blonde racer was carrying was his and didn't see feat to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edward_Cullen_Lover_2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edward_Cullen_Lover_2012/gifts).



> Anaki: Edward-Cullen-Lover-2012 I hope this will be worth the long wait.
> 
> This story will begin from the end, as it was inspired by one of the stories (different fandom) I have read, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)

Dominic Toretto looked around the back yard and smiled as he saw his family joke around with the other members of his Team. His brown eyes watched as his sister leaned against her two lovers; it had been a surprise when he had learnt that Letty, Vince, and his sister were a threesome. He knew though that they balanced each other very well, while everyone would believe Mia to submit to Letty and Vince the Team knew it was differently. Especially when they had tried to make her choose a side when Dom had found his missing lover; Vince and Letty had learnt to not make his sister mad again. His eyes then went to Leon and Jesse and smiled when he saw the couple sharing kisses; that pair hadn't really been a surprised to Dom when he found out as they had joined the Team together and had always been close to one another. Dom knew that while Leon was the more dominant of the two, Jesse had all the control. Jesse always seemed to know what to say to get what he wanted from his lover. Dom had laughed when he had learnt of that small information.

Dom's eyes turned towards his son and smiled as he saw him run around as his godfather, Roman Pearce, chased him. Dom chuckled as he remembered that he hadn't got along with the man when they had met. It hadn't really been either of their faults as both man liked to have control of the situations and neither liked to give that up. Especially after Dom had found out that his lover had been pregnant and hadn't told him. At that memory the brown eyes that followed the small blonde boy deemed slightly in sadness.

"What's wrong Dom?" Vince voice came suddenly from beside him that Dom almost hit his friend.

"Nothing V, just remembering how we got here," Dom answered as he looked towards his son again.

"It wasn't easy that's for sure," Vince said looking in the same direction his friend had. "Especially after Brian…"

Dom stopped listening to his friend at the mention of the blonde racer that had changed their lives without really trying. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he leaned against door that led to the house.


	2. Chapter 1

Brian looked at the piece of paper in his hands, his blue eyes filling up with tears as he read the words over and over again. It couldn’t be possible, they had been so careful to always use protection. He had made sure that Dom knew that they couldn’t have sex without some kind of safety measure; and while it had been hard to explain to the man the reason behind it Brian had told the man. To say that he hadn’t expected Dom’s reaction would have been an understatement, the man had seemed to be happy about the prospect that they would have a child if they ever decide to do so in the future. Now though could never happen and it wasn’t that Brian hadn’t want to stay with Dom and make that dream come true. He had to leave though to keep the man he loved and his family safe from harm.

‘ _What am I going to do?_ ’

Brian lay down on the bed and tried to make himself as small as possible, his arms going around his midsection in a protective gesture before allowing himself to cry for what he could have had and now couldn’t have because of his past. He knew that he couldn’t go back to Dom and tell him, the man was probably angry with him for leaving without saying anything. Only to find out that the only reason Brian was seeking him out was because he was pregnant; it would look like Brian was only interested in the money the man would have to give him.

‘ _I’m sorry baby but you and your father won’t be able to meet each other. I can’t go through the pain of him taking you away from me._ ’

**BDBDBD**

Roman Pearce looked at his friend from across the garage they were working at, his dark eyes noticing the changes very quickly. He could see that the blue eyes that had once shine with mischievous and humor were now dull and full of pain. He could see that there was some happiness but not as much to rival the rest of the negative emotions. Not for the first time Roman wondered what had happened to his friend after the blonde had left five years ago. He knew that the man had become a lone racer and had gone from place to place, but always keeping a low profile so he could stay hidden from whoever seemed to be following him. Roman could tell that his friend was planning to move away again, it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long.

“What are you hiding from me, brah?” Roman asked his friend.

The black man watched as his friend looked at him in surprised at the unexpected question, and knew that by his reaction Roman wouldn’t believe him if he said he wasn’t hiding anything. Roman knew the moment that his friend had decided to tell him what was happening to him, his blue eyes looking around as if making sure that no one was listening in on their conversation.

“I’ll tell you tonight at home, it’s too dangerous to tell you in public.”

Roman stayed silent for only a moment but decided to trust his friend that he wouldn’t run away and tell him the truth.

“Aright,” Roman consented.

The man watched as the blonde man went back to working without saying anything else.

**BDBDBD**

Vince wasn’t always very observant when it came to other’s emotions, but he like to believe that he knew his family well enough to know when someone was faking an emotion. Now though it wasn’t hard to notice that his family wasn’t the same after the Buster had left without saying anything. Everyone had taken it hard, especially Dom and for that Vince wasn’t sure if to hate the blonde racer or not. They had become friends of sorts and while outsiders saw them argue about the smallest things, Vince had come to see the blonde as someone that he could trust in. Vince had seen that Brian had kept things hidden and it had seemed to hurt him as time passed by; there had been times when it seemed that Brian would have trusted in Vince to tell him what he was hiding. Those moments were always interrupted though by others and the moment would be lost.

“I haven’t found anything D, no one in the racing scenes seem to have seen him in the past three months,” Jesse’s voice came from the kitchen.

“He couldn’t have just disappeared like that,” Dom’s voice sounded frustrated and tired. “He has to be somewhere.”

“I’ll keep asking and checking the police radio.”

Vince entered the kitchen in time to see his friend leave through the back door in order to go to the garage were the orange-neon eclipse was park waiting for his owner to return to claim it back. Dom had given it to Brian as a gift for their third anniversary before the blond went missing.

“I hope we find the Buster soon, he was the only one able to calm Dom when he was like this,” Jesse said looking at Vince.

“Yea me too,” Vince said nodding his blue eyes looking through the window as his friend stood in front of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here’s the first chapter of the story, I hope you guys liked it as much as the previous one. Also THANK YOU so much for the reviews, they made me smile and inspired me to keep going with the story. :) So don’t hesitate to leave a review they help me a lot.
> 
> Until next week :)


	3. Chapter 2

Brian knew that if he wasn’t truthful with his friend the other would know, but he didn’t know if he could trust his friend with a past that he had kept from everyone. His mother had kept him hidden since he had turned ten years-old. She had told him that his father had helped her escape the danger before he was killed; after that it was moving from one play to another always keeping their head down so they could stay in one play longer. They always end up moving though, and now he had no choice but to do the same with his baby. As the blonde looked in his friend’s direction he knew that he could trust the man, but would the other would want to stay with him after finding out how dangerous it was to stay with him.

‘ _I just hope that Dom can forgive me if he ever finds out,_ ’ Brian thought as the day drew to a close.

It wouldn’t be long that he’ll have to tell his friend why he had to leave and keep moving. He would have to move again soon, the longest time he had stayed had been in L.A. with Dom and his family. He had sworn to only stay there for a few months, and those months had turned to three years. Brian closed his eyes as he felt tears coming forth; those years had been the happiest of his life. Now he would never have them back.

“It’s time to leave Bri,” Rome’s voice came suddenly.

Brian looked at the clock and noticed that he had lost time by only standing in front of the car without doing anything to it.

**BDBDBD**

Dom cursed as he kept working on the cars that were brought in by people around his neighborhood. It was never too much work, and he loved to help the people that lived there. He never gave a high price like other mechanics did; and he knew that the people liked that about them. Several were close friends and would sometimes stop by to see how everyone was doing. While it wasn’t something that Dom minded he didn’t want to see the pity and questions in their eyes as they noticed that Brian wasn’t around anymore. Hector and Edwin had asked the moment they noticed at the beginning; they had even sworn to help to look for the blond. Dom had told them it was okay to do so, but he had a feeling that Brian wouldn’t like to have his face ever where so Dom had requested the two racers to only ask around if there was any new racers in the scenes.

“Dom, you can’t allow yourself to be like this just because we haven’t found Brian,” Mia’s voice came from the doorway of the garage.

“I’ve been trying to figure out why he left, but nothing comes to my mind. I thought he was happy here,” Dom said as he ran a hand over the neon-orange supra.

“You aren’t the only one Dom,” Mia said entering the garage farther. “He looked so happy compared to the times he visited the store in the beginning.”

“Then why leave like nothing was even real to him? Why is hiding from us when all I want it to make him happy?”

“Have you ever thought that he might not be hiding from us but from someone else?” Mia asked knowing that her brother hadn’t thought of that.

“Leave me alone Cara Mia,” Dom said after a long silence.

Mia sighed and left the garage knowing that she had given her brother something else to think. Dom didn’t look away from the car as he took out a photo he always carries around with him. Making sure he wasn’t the small photo was in good condition Dom looked down, only to meet surprised blue eyes. Dom could still remember Brian getting angry at him for taking his picture; the blonde never really liked photos and Dom had always wondered the reason behind it. Now that his sister had mention the possibility of Brian having to hide from someone else he wonder if the blonde had lied to them about who he was.

‘ _No, I can’t think like that,_ ’ Dom thought as he looked at the small photo. ‘ _I could always tell when he was lying, and I knew he was hiding something but I never pressured him. Maybe I should have done that._ ’

**BDBDBD**

Black eyes looked at the photo that was given to him by one of his contacts; it seemed that his precious treasure had finally shown himself. He hadn’t changed much from when he was younger; his blue eyes seemed to stand out on his face. His black eyes narrowed as he saw that he had an arm around his waist.

“Well well it seems that you have been a naughty boy. I’ll have to teach you a lesson when I find you, Brian O’Conner. No one runs away from me and you’ll learn that the hard way.”

**BDBDBD**

Roman watched as his friend walked back and forth as he put his thoughts in order, he had seen the fear earlier when he had told his friend that it was time to leave. He had known that his friend was hiding something dangerous but he never thought it would warrant his friend to be afraid of telling him. Now though he knew that whatever he would hear would change his life and at the same time he would finally find out his friend’s secret.

“Brian if you don’t stop pacing I will force you myself to sit down and tell me everything,” Roman finally said as he saw no end to his friend pacing back and forth.

“What I’m about to tell you Rome is not easy and it’s dangerous. It’s the reason why I have to keep moving around, I can’t stay in one place more than a couple of months. If I stay longer I run the risk of being found,” Brian said with a sigh as he sat down.

“Who is looking for you, that you have to hide from everyone that cares for you?”

“His name is Dante De Angelo.”

“No fucking way!” Roman exclaimed as he stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. :) Again thank you for the reviews/comments. I hope to receive more during this chapter as well as it is what keeps me writing and to update this every week. :)
> 
> Until next week :)


	4. Chapter 3

Dante read the new information that had been brought to him, his dark eyes scanning each word twice to make sure he didn’t miss anything. He knew that only few of the people that worked for him were loyal to him; there were those that were too afraid of him to do anything against him, but there were the rare one that went against him and died doing so. There had been only two that had survived him and those two were the two that he was looking for. While he didn’t care much for one, he wanted Brian O’Conner with him. The little blonde was something to envy and would make a good trophy ‘wife’. Many would want him for his beauty and to top that beauty he was able to bear children; something that Dante wanted so he could train his heir.

‘ _Soon my precious treasure I shall have you with me once more. You won’t escape me again._ ’

Dante paused at one page and had to smirk at the new report, well it seemed like his two runaways had met. Now he knew how to draw out his precious treasure; if he had to go by anything than Brian would come out to save his friend of childhood.

‘ _It seems you have come to some use Roman._ ’

**BDBDBD**

Brian felt a chill go down his spine as his friend told him the story of how his parents had taken Roman from Dante as well. While Roman wasn’t a carrier he was a good tactician in combat and Dante would want that. Brian took a deep breath as he put his arms around his middle; it seemed that he wasn’t the only one that didn’t want to be near Dante at all.

“I’m also pregnant,” Brian whispered as his friend finally sat down once more. “I found out a few days after I had to leave the one place I had felt safe in.”

“So you are telling me that you haven’t gone back to the father of your child to tell him that you two are going to be fathers?” Roman asked with a small frown on his forehead.

“If I do that I run two risks Rome,” Brian defended himself.

“Which are? Cause Bri if you felt safe with the father of your child than you should be with him.”

“If I go back I run the risk of him thinking that the only reason I’m returning is because I’m pregnant,” Brian whispered before looking away from his friend. “The second would be De Angelo finding me and hurting them; you know how cruel he is.”

“Oh man.”

Brian nodded as his allowed his childhood friend to embrace him.

**BDBDBD**

Vince watched as Mia tried to get Dom to leave the garage once more without success. He knew from experience that Dom wouldn’t allow anyone to tell him what to do, even if that person was his sister. The only one that had done so had left and no one knew what to do; even the racer had begun to wonder about Dom and Brian’s disappearance from the racing scenes. Vince knew that several of them had noticed the blonde’s lack of presence in the garage as well and speculations had started to be made. If he hadn’t actually gotten to know the blonde Vince would had believed several of rumors running around the racers. He knew thought that Brian would never betray Dom the way many were suggesting; he also knew that the racers were lucky that Dom hadn’t heard them.

“We have to do something,” Letty said as she put her arms around Vince. “I don’t like to see either of them like that. Mia wants her brother back and Dom doesn’t seem to even know where he is any more. He rarely leaves that damn garage anymore and the only time he does leave is to get reports from Jess.”

“I know Let, but until we find the Buster and the reason he left we aren’t able to do much,” Vince said he looked towards Jesse.

The young computer geek was still working on his computer; looking for Brian and new ways to make their cars faster in case there is a need for it. Vince knew that Leon was starting to get worry that the younger man wasn’t really taking care of himself, and if he wasn’t wrong it wouldn’t be long before the man revealed his actual feelings for his young companion. Brian had once told Vince that when Leon confessed his feelings for Jesse it would be because the man would finally realize that they shared the same feelings. That Jesse was only waiting for Leon to make the first move because he was a natural submissive; always trying to please Leon even when the other didn’t seemed to notice.

_‘You’ll see V, Leon won’t even notice he blurt out his feelings until Jess smiles like he couldn’t really believed that day had finally come.’_

“I think that he was hiding from someone,” Letty said bringing Vince back from remembering Brian’s words.

“Yeah I believe that too, and Mia has mentioned it as well,” Vince said nodding at the statement as he noticed Leon helping Jesse to his room so he could rest for a little while.

“Wonder when those two will get together.”

“It might take a while for that to happen, Let.”

**BDBDBD**

Dom closed his eyes as he felt tears filling them up, his hands clenched into fist as he heard his sister leave him alone once more. It was taking longer than he wanted to find Brian; he wanted his blonde to be with him once more. It wasn’t fair to either of them to be apart for so long, but he didn’t know where else to look. No one had heard of a new racer in the past three and a half months.

‘ _Where are you hiding Brian?_ ’

Dom opened his eyes and looked at the only photo that Brian had consented to after Mia and Jesse had begged him for a better part of an hour. Brian had smiled as his blue eyes looked towards the camera as the picture was taken.

‘ _I love you, Brian. So stay safe until I come for you._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is the end of chapter 3. I really hope that the wait was worth it, and while many will wonder the long wait I’ll explain myself. The hardest thing for a writer is to write the next chapter better than the previous. That’s all I have to say about it. If you don’t believe me you can ask any author/writer.
> 
> So don’t forget to leave a review/comment. That’s the only thing that keeps me writing for you guys. :)


	5. Chapter 4

Brian was unsure of what to do anymore; it was going to be time for him and Rome to move once more. Could he do it though? Could he keep running? He knew that it would be safer for him, but if he was going to have a kid he couldn’t keep running. He couldn’t show his baby the life he had, it had never been a good one for him; and it would never be a good one for his child. He couldn’t do it alone though, if he was going to face De Angelo then he was going to need help to either put him behind bars or kill him. Brian looked at the two photos he had taken from the Toretto household. It had been the only thing that had kept him from doing something he might regret later on.

“Bri?” Rome’s voice came suddenly.

Brian turned to look at his friend and smile slightly before motioning the other to sit next to him on the couch.

“I was just looking at the photos of the family I told you about, it’ll be the only way my baby meets his father,” Brian said as he showed his friend both photos.

In one of them he was standing with the whole team in front of the car that they had fixed together. Dom had an arm around his waist, it was the only picture he had given consent too. He wondered if Dom still had the one he had taken without permission, Brian remembers being angry at the man. He somehow knew that De Angelo would get his hands on a more resent photo of him.

‘ _Never allow anyone to take a photo of you. It’s the only way we will stay safe from De Angelo._ ’

Brian stilled remembered his mother telling him.

“You look happy,” Rome said he returned the photos to Brian.

“Yeah, I was the most happy with them since I had to leave Barstow,” Brian consented as he looked at the one photo he had taken of Dom while the man had been working on one of the cars in the garage.

**BDBDBD**

Dante wanted to know where his precious treasure was hiding; he had never been a patient man when it came to having what he wanted. What he wanted at the moment was to have Brian O’Conner at his side once more. It had been too long since he had seen the blonde, and now that he had seen how he looked he wanted more than ever. The blonde had become a beautiful being with his blue eyes; and Toretto would pay for laying a figure on what was his.

‘ _Maybe it will be a good lesson for my precious treasure so he won’t run away again. Yes, a suitable punishment for both._ ’

Dante watched as his second in command entered his office, the man was a strong one. They had met at a moment when Dante was gaining power. The man standing in front of him was the only one Dante trusted, but even with that trust Dante knew that one had to watch their own back. You never know when someone is going to turn against you even with so many years of having each other’s back.

“It seems that Toretto is also looking for O’Conner, no luck for him though. It’s as if O’Conner never existed.”

“He’ll appear you’ll see,” Dante said with a smirk. “He’ll move again and again, but even when he keeps doing it. I’ll find my precious treasure, he’ll be mine.”

**BDBDBD**

Dom knew that he was worrying his family but at the moment he didn’t care; all he wanted was to find Brian and bring the blond back home. As his brown eyes looked at the orange supra he wondered if the blonde was thinking of him as well or if he had run away to never return to him. Making everything they had meaningless. Dom shook his head slightly as closed his eyes, the memory of how they met coming to his mind.

**_Flashback_ **

_Dom was ready to race, Hector and Edwin had told him there was a new racer in town wanting to race with the best. Dom didn’t know who it was or if it was worth racing the other at all, but 5k was always welcome to his home especially when he wanted to buy new parts for their cars. When it seemed like the other wouldn’t be arriving a new car could be heard approaching; Dom watched as a green eclipse stop next to him, the windows tinted black that Dom couldn’t see who was inside._

_Before Dom could question anything Edwin stood in front of them getting his attention at once; he knew that the racers were betting among themselves. It wasn’t something new, what was new was that Dom hadn’t even met his competitor. Maybe at the end of the race Dom would meet whoever was inside the green eclipse; it would be ten long seconds of that Dom was sure._

_Dom press down on the gas as Edwin gave the signal to race, they were off at once and Dom had to admit that whoever was driving the eclipse was a good racer. They were head to head for a few seconds, neither giving up on having the first place. As they approached the finish line Dom had to smirk as he press down on his NOS, but he was surprised to see that the other did the same thing at the same time. Dom stopped his car and got off; he looked towards Edwin and Hector. Both men had surprised looks on their faces and he wondered if he had lost; he looked towards his family and noticed that they were also wearing surprised looks._

_“So?” Dom questioned as the door to the eclipse opened._

_“You tied,” Hector answered as he was the first to snap out of it. “You tied.”_

_Dom looked towards the owner of the green eclipse and had to stop himself from allowing his mouth to drop. The blonde man standing in front of him was beautiful; there were really no other words for it._

_“That was a good race man,” the blonde said with a smile._

_“Never seen you around,” Dom countered as his body reacted to the blonde like it hadn’t acted before he was in his teens and just learning that he was attracted two both genders._

_“Just got to town, I’ll win next time,” the blonde said as he got in his car and drove away._

**_End-of-Flashback_ **

Dom smiled slightly as he returned to the present; he hadn’t even known Brian’s name and he had already been falling in love with the blonde. He remembered his surprised at find Brian working at Harry’s but what had gotten to him even more was that Brian hadn’t really shown any interest in his title but in the man that he was. Brian’s easy smile had made Dom want to get that smile directed at him more often, and while it had taken time and persistence Dom had done it. Brian had accepted to be with him.

‘ _Stay safe my Snowman, I shall find you even if it’s the last thing I shall do._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is chapter 4, and since I took a while to type this one before I brought it to you guys I can’t promise that I’ll update next week. I’ll try though cause that’s what I’ll be doing. Doesn’t mean there’ll be one; since like I said before the chapters seem to become harder to write as the story progresses. I do hope that you guys liked it and that the wait was worth it. :)
> 
> Until next time :)


	6. Chapter 5

He knew that if he wanted to keep Brian safe that he would have to allow Toretto to find him first. He had never thought that Brian would find someone that would make him happy; but judging by the photo that was given as evidence not only had Brian found happiness he had also found a family. He also knew that Roman would help protect the blonde man from any danger; the man had always been a good tactician and knew how to take in every situation and how to handle each of them differently. The man would have made a good accent in De Angelo’s organization; but if that had been the case they would have caught Brian long ago.

‘ _Soon, everything will be alright soon._ ’

**BDBDBD**

Dom looked at the small white envelope that had arrived, the only thing that it had was his name and his address. There was no return address and no way of identifying who had sent it; Dom allowed his friends to open it to make sure it didn’t have anything dangerous inside. He had a feeling though that the small envelope was safe; what he didn’t know was what it contained inside. He watched as Letty took out a folded white piece of paper and handed it to him. Getting himself under control Dom took the paper and unfolded it. He looked at his family before looking at the words without reading them; he was able to tell that whoever had sent the letter had made sure to not write it in their own handwriting.

“Well?” Mia asked when it seemed like Dom would never say anything at all.

“It just says that Brian was seen in Miami a few days ago,” Dom said turning the paper around to see if it had anything else.

“How do we even know it’s our Brian?” Mia asked knowing that if it was a lie that her brother would only withdraw more.

“We don’t, we would need to go see for ourselves,” Dom answered as he looked at his family.

“Dom we don’t even know if this is some kind of prank. How can we even consider going see to the other side of the country to prove if this person is right or not?” Mia questioned her brother once more. Dom knew that the reason behind it was because no one but Brian and her had really questioned what he was doing and thinking. Brian had never allowed Dom to push him around, and Mia was much like him in that aspect.

“It’s all we have Mia, I can’t keep going like this,” Dom said clenching his hands and taking a deep breath. “Every day that passes seems to get longer and longer without news of Brian. Without knowledge of what is happening with him. It kills me not knowing if he is even safe; or the reason he left without saying anything. Damn it Mia! We are family and he just left!”

Dom watched as his sister stared at him for a little while longer, the others staying silent as if not knowing which side to take.

“In that case we are all going,” Mia said and glared when Dom made to argue. “I’m sure that Maria and her husband will be able to look after the store for us while we are gone. The garage though will have to be close down as I don’t trust anyone entering that place without any of you there. Also, Hector and Edwin will have to come and check that everything is in order here.”

Dom nodded when he noticed that everyone else was behind Mia’s decision.

‘ _Please be there Brian_ ,’ Dom pleaded silently as he watched his sister giving instructions on what to do and pact for the trip that might take longer than a few weeks.

**BDBDBD**

Brian looked around the boat house once more; Tej had agreed to help once he had called in for his help. Brian knew that he had made allies in different places of the states as well as in different countries. He just wondered if any of them would respond to his call. While everyone had told him to call them if he ever needed help; Brian knew that it was a crazy thing to go against De Angelo. It wasn’t an easy walk in the park, and maybe just maybe he would be able to go back to Dom and explain everything to him. Brian wondered if the man still remembered him; or if he had found someone else. No, Brian knew that Dom loved him.

‘ _But will he still love me once he finds out I’m pregnant and didn’t call him immediately?_ ’ Brian asked himself suddenly.

“Brian, are you sure about this?” Tej asked as he approached the blonde man.

“Yes, I can’t keep running.”

“Well then, I have a few people that could help us. Just know that going against this fucker won’t be an easy walk in the park.”

“Don’t I know that,” Brian said with a small sad smile. He knew that De Angelo wasn’t a man to fuck around. De Angelo was a cold hearten bastard, that didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer and kill those that ever opposed him. “I have to stop him though, if I don’t not only will I still be on the run but I will also put my child’s life on the line. I won’t ever allow that fucker to touch a hair on my unborn miracle.”

Brian watched as Tej nodded in understanding before taking out his cell phone and making a call to his contact within the police force. Brian had once asked the man how that worked, but he had never received a straight answer. So he had left it alone and was grateful for an ascent in his plans.

‘ _I just hope that your Papa will forgive me for doing something this dangerous once he finds out_ ,’ Brian thought as he put a hand around his midsection.

**BDBDBD**

Dante looked at the man in front of him and nodded as the new information was given to him. He wondered what his precious treasure was doing in Miami. It wasn’t a place that the blonde would like much; especially knowing that New York was only a state above. The one state that Dante had always resided in; New York had become a place where Brian would never come near again. So why was the blonde so close to the one place he had always seen as a prison?

“Should we go and get him, sir?”

“I’ll go personally Michael, I want to know how he’s so brave as to be so close to me,” Dante said smirking.

“Is anyone going along?” Michael questioned.

“You and five more; I’m sure that Carter will be happy to see me once more.”

Dante watched as Michael nodded before giving orders through one of the radios. He knew that Carter would not like him taking over his home once more; but Dante knew the man wouldn’t go against him. Especially if he wanted to keep smuggling drugs and money without rising suspicions with the Customs.

“Make sure everything is ready to leave first thing tomorrow, Michael,” Dante said as he stood and left his office.

“Yes sir,” Michael answered as he followed the man out of the office and turning in the opposite direction to choose the other five that would be going along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Here is Chapter 5, and I do hope that this was worth the long wait. I know that I started updating once a week… but this chapter just didn’t seem to want to come at all. Here it is though; so please, please, please tell me if it was good.
> 
> Until next time :)


	7. Chapter 6

He watched from a distance as Brian began to prepared everything so he could face De Angelo; he wondered if Toretto and his family would make it before Brian made his moved. He really hoped so, because if his sources were right than De Angelo would end up with Carter Verone and that was not good news for anyone. While Verone kept a low profile in Miami; De Angelo wasn’t one to stay still for long. He knew the man would make a mistake that would not only attract the attention of the Police force but of the FBI as well. It would help in the end, but he didn’t know to what extent.

‘ _Soon I shall reveal myself to you,_ ’ he thought as he kept looking at Brian as he talked with one of his friends.

**BDBDBD**

Dom made sure to not go too fast so his family wouldn’t attract any kind of attention; he didn’t know why he didn’t want that since he wanted Brian to know that he was on his way. Something told him though that they needed to stay on a low profile so that Brian could stay safe. He had a feeling that he would see his lover soon again; while Mia and his family doubted the anonymous letter he felt it in his gut that Brian was in Miami. Now the only thing he wanted to know was the reason the blonde had left without saying anything and if what they had had meant anything at all to the man.

‘ _I need to stop thinking like this; I know that Brian loves me. While he might not have always said it his eyes revealed a lot more,_ ’ Dom chastised himself silently as he moved to the other lane so that they could find a hotel in the city they were entering.

“ _Dom, where are you taking us?_ ” Vince voice questioned.

“ _To a motel so we can eat and rest for a few hours. I have a feeling that we will need it,_ ” Dom answered through the small radio they had.

There was no reply to that since it was rare for Dom to lead them wrong when it came to his gut feelings. It wasn’t often that he had them but when they did it was something that they didn’t ignored. Especially after Dom and Mia’s father died when he was racing. Dom had tried to warn his father and his family that something would happen that would change their lives, but it didn’t seem like anyone wanted to listen due to the excitement of the race. After that though they listened to Dom and his gut warnings even when didn’t know what they really meant in the end.

**BDBDBD**

Brian looked at the group of people that had come when he had called upon them; each of them were told what he was doing and the reason behind it. He was surprised that none seem to be double thinking their decision of helping him even after they found out that they were going after De Angelo. Once he had told them that he had two people inside Verone’s organization spying for him they had asked who they were; but he had remained silent not only for his protection but for theirs as well. Brian knew that it was a risky thing to do when he had told the two men that had infiltrated Verone’s organization so long ago that he had finally decided to go after De Angelo.

‘ _I hope this works out in the end, I really want to see Dom again even if it’s to get yelled at for doing something so stupid and risky without him there to help,_ ’ Brian thought as Rome went over what they were going to do and how.

**BDBDBD**

Rome noticed the moment that something would have to change in his plans surrounding Brian; he had heard that there were a few cars making their way towards Miami and if he had to take a guess then it was the Toretto family. He knew that he had taken a risky step when he had looked for the man that Brian seem to love so much and sent the man a letter telling him that Brian was seen in Miami. He also knew that once Brian found out the blonde would be mad at him for taking a decision that would not only change his plans but would uncover who he really was and the reason behind him running without saying anything. While he wasn’t too worry about his friend’s reaction as he knew that in the end he would be forgiven; Rome wondered how Dominic Toretto and his family would react to seeing him close to Brian.

“You seem to be distracted, care to share?”

Rome turned to look at Tej when he heard the question but stayed silent as he turned around once more. It wasn’t often that Rome was caught unaware of his surroundings when he was lost in his own thoughts and questioning himself and his decisions.

“I did something that Brian might not like, but in the end I know I did the right thing,” Rome answered after a few minutes of silence.

“Well that wasn’t something I expected to hear,” Tej said and he stood next to Rome looking towards the beach. “I know though that if you think that in the end what you did was the right thing then there is nothing to regret or rethink. It is pointless to regret something you already did, all there is to do is hope for the best and learn from it so you don’t do the same mistake twice.”

Rome nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything else. He knew that he didn’t really need to say anything. Tej just seem to have that kind of aura around him that allowed others to calm down and think on what he said to them. While Rome hadn’t expected to talk with Tej, he knew that in the end it was a good thing.

“I know Bri will forgive me; what I wonder is how they will react to all of us here.”

This time Tej was the one to nod in acknowledgement but Rome knew that the man understood who he was referring to. Brian and Rome had argued about Toretto and his family often enough that it was bound that others had heard them and never got involved.

**BDBDBD**

Carter Verone was not a happy man; he knew that there might be a time when Dante De Angelo would want to use his house as a base. He just never expected to be in Miami when that end up happening; while he didn’t care much for any of his other homes around the country he love to be in his home in Miami. That was the only reason he kept such a low profile there; now though he wondered what the reason was behind the man’s visit and if he should worry about being discovered after so long.

“Which room are we preparing for Mr. De Angelo?” Enrique asked Carter when he entered his office.

“The left wing of the mansion, I don’t trust the man near me while I’m sleeping,” Carter answered without looking at the man. “Also make sure that Monica knows that De Angelo is coming and that I want her in her best behavior.”

Carter watched as Enrique nodded before leaving; it wasn’t often that Roberto and Enrique were given separated jobs but Carter always made sure that they didn’t go far from one another. Those two might seem stupid but they were a good team and now he would keep them closer than usual due to the fact that he didn’t want Dante to persuade them to join him.

‘ _I really hope that nothing goes wrong,_ ’ Carter thought as he looked out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is Chapter 6; I do hope that the wait really was worth it. So, I apologize for taking so long to update this chapter. Life is just not the same around here; but I will try to not let it interfere with my writing and with my sharing it with all of you. So please leave a review/comment and give me your thoughts. It’s the only thing that keeps me writing. :)


	8. Chapter 7

It was often that Dom wondered if he had done something that would warrant him getting hurt in the worst possible of ways. After his father had died he had sworn to never allow anyone to get close to his family once more. It was something to do since it seemed like Letty and Vince loved his sister and Leon and Jesse would end up together once more. He knew that his family had worried about him when he never looked for someone special to be for the rest of his life. While he had meaningless sex every time the urge came; he made it a point to never take anyone home. He had done it both out of respect for his family and so that whoever he had sex with never got the wrong idea. That was until he met Brian; the one and only racer that seemed to not show any kind of interest in him. It was rare and not often that Dom got that reaction from others; what was rare and unheard of was that after the few times that Dom asked them out they would give up easily.

Brian had been different though; always looking at him and denying his invitations to lunch or dinner. Always looking at Dom as if he was crazy for wanting to be close to him; and for a few moments Dom had wondered the reason behind it but had never dared to ask. It had been the same way when they were together; Brian would always look at Dom as if wondering why the man was with him. Dom had only smiled when he caught the blonde staring at him with that intensity; it seemed to always calm Brian for a few days before doing it again. Now though as he watched the blond being held by another man he wondered if he was just a replacement until he met someone else. He knew though that Brian knew this man, his body indicated as much, it hadn’t been but a few months and he knew that Brian’s trust took longer than that to be gained.

“Dom, don’t you dare assume something is going on without talking to him first,” Mia said in a firm tone of voice that she rarely used at all.

“What am I suppose to think when I come all the way here to find him with someone else?” Dom questioned without taking his eyes away.

Brian backed away from the stranger and smiled at him as his arms went around his midsection. Dom clenched his hands wondering if Brian did that unconsciously or if there was another reason behind the gestured. He knew that Brian could have children; it was something that had made Dom happy. He had always dreamed of having a family before his father was killed; afterwards he didn’t think he would ever be able to do so since it would be hard for him to trust anyone outside of his family. Brian nodded once at whatever the other man said before rubbing his midsection again.

“You need to cool down before you even go up to hi… Dom! Dom!”

Dom ignored his sister as he made his way towards Brian; he noticed when the other man sensed him since blue eyes suddenly locked with his. For the first time in almost four months Dom got to see those blue eyes he missed so much. What he saw in them though was surprised and feared like the blonde knew Dom was angry and didn’t know what to do.

**BDBDBD**

Brian could see the hurt and anger in the dark eyes he had missed so much in the past few months. He knew though that if there was anger that Dom wouldn’t forgive him easily; and he understood he really did. He just hoped that things could be fixed; unwillingly his blue eyes travel over Dom’s shoulder and was able to see the rest of the team. Vince and Letty didn’t seem to have any emotions showing on their faces; same went to Jesse and Leon. Mia though was smiling slightly at him but didn’t try to get near him as if knowing what her brother was about to do. He didn’t doubt it either since he knew that she had a knack for knowing when her brother was going to do something that he might regret later on.

“Why did you left?” Dom asked suddenly making Brian’s blue eyes returned to look at him at once.

“I had to,” Brian answered but didn’t specify knowing that it might not be safe to do so outside of his home.

“That won’t do Brian,” Dom said harshly. “I deserve to know the reason at least. Or was it because of him?”

Brian was unable to stop himself from flinching at the implication. He might be many things, he might have even hidden the truth from Dom but he would never cheat on him.

“Ho-”

“Don’t get yourself involve Rome,” Brian said without turning around to look at his friend. “If you wish to speak about why I left you are welcome to follow me. If you think I did what you just implied than it would be better if you got back on your car and leave.”

Brian didn’t wait for Dom to say anything else before turning to look at his friend and nodding slightly before getting on his car and turning on his car. He waited until Dom and the others got on their cars before he begun to drive. He didn’t look at his rearview mirror afraid of not seeing the others following him. He knew though that out of all of them it would be a for sure thing that Mia would follow since she would want to actually talk and not demand answers from him. Dom though would demand that Brian tell him what was going on.

‘ _I hope that this won’t turn for the worst. Rome, I really hope you are right and you did the right thing by leading them here._ ’

**BDBDBD**

Carter watched as Dante arrived in a black USV, the windows tinted black so no one could see inside. He had Monica on his right side, and Enrique and Roberto on either side of them; he knew that it was a precaution that Dante would notice and would not call him on it since he was doing the same with one of his man. Carter knew that Dante would make sure he left everything in order before his arrival, but he also knew that if something happened to De Angelo that many would loss the protection they had. It was something that De Angelo took advantage of, he manipulated whoever work for him so he could have all the control. Even when it didn’t seemed that way to others, those like Carter knew that Dante was someone to not go against but would try or fight to take his place once he was gone. Something that seemed unreachable since the man never seemed to die after each assassination attempt he had.

“Welcome to Miami, Dante,” Carter greeted the man as he got closer to him. “I had the left wing of the mansion to be prepared for you and your men.”

“There might be a time that I’ll need some of your contacts,” Dante answered as greeting.

“Of course,” Carter replied even when he didn’t like to have to lend his own contacts to the man; either way the man would get a hold of them. It would be better if Carter just show the man who was on his side and who wasn’t. “I’ll show you who they are once you are settled.”

Dante just nodded before Carter motioned one his men to show De Angelo where his rooms were. Carter knew that Michael would check for any bugs and to put cameras up of his own. The man was one paranoid one; Carter didn’t really blame him it was the same thing he had ordered to be done when he had stayed with one of his associates. It was a dangerous game all Cartels played; since they were always fighting for territory.

**BDBDBD**

Dante looked outside his window as he waited for Michael to finish everything before he had to meet with Carter once more. The man knew that Carter wouldn’t dare to put bugs on his side of the mansion knowing that it would be a dangerous thing to do; Michael didn’t want to chance it though. Dante allowed the man to do as he wished since it was his life that was put on the line so it wasn’t really a hardship.

‘ _It seems that I’ll be having you soon my precious treasure; soon I shall have you at my side and teach you to never run away from me again._ ’ Dante thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Can anyone believe that this chapter came more easily than the previous two? I mean the other two just didn’t want to be written, but this one just came flowing out like crazy. I’m glad though cause that means that I didn’t passed the two week mark again. So please tell me what you think of this chapter and of how the story is going. I love to read all the reviews/comments as it’s the fuel to my imaginations concerning this story.
> 
> Until next time. :)
> 
> Don’t forget to review/comment. :)


	9. Chapter 8

Dom watched as his sister instructed Vince and Letty to get back in the car since she wanted to see Brian. He didn’t know what to do though; in a way he knew that Brian wouldn’t ever cheat but he just didn’t know how to deal with his feelings when he was force to confront them. Leon and Jesse followed his sister after they looked at him for a moment; taking a deep breath Dom locked eyes with the man he had found Brian with. He was able to see the warning in them, but he didn’t know what to do.

“If you really think that Brian would cheat or play with someone’s emotions then you should leave right now.”

“I don’t think he would do either,” Dom answered.

“Then what’s stopping from following him?”

“I have a feeling that if I follow him right now I will regret it later on. We both are stubborn but we both know that if I open my mouth I might say something that I’ll end up regretting.”

“I’m Roman Pearce, the one that sent you the letter.”

Dom looked at the man for a long moment before looking away; it seemed like he wasn’t going to be the only one wanting to ask questions. Looking back at Roman, Dom took out the letter he had in his pocket and showed it to the man.

**BDBDBD**

Rome hadn’t expected for Dominic Toretto to show him the letter that he had sent. It was a surprise to see his hand writing once more in a piece of paper he never thought he would see again. He was able to see that Dominic Toretto was in love with his friend, a love so deep that it would destroy both of them to be apart. Yet if one hurt the other that’s exactly what would end up happening. He knew that Brian would not take well to not see Dominic arrive with the rest of his family; yet in a way Rome knew that Dominic was doing the right thing by not following right away and trying to cool down. He wondered how long that would last once the man found out his friend was pregnant.

“I know that Brian held back important information, but all I ask is for you to trust him,” Rome said returning the letter to the man.

“I can promise that I’ll never stop loving him, and that I’ll always trust him with my life. I can’t promise that we won’t fight or end up hurting one another,” Dominic answered honestly.

“I don’t like it but I’ll accept it,” Rome answered and watched as Dominic got in his car and went in the same direction his friend had gone in. “I hope though that it won’t come to that once you find out.”

**BDBDBD**

He hoped that everything worked out between Brian and Dominic; he knew that Brian leaving and then not contacting Dominic after finding out he was pregnant would change many things. He just hoped that Dominic would at least stay to protect his unborn child and keep Brian safe. There really wasn’t anything else to do but wait and see how things worked out; in the end things should work out as they should. Especially if the two loved each other as much as others in Los Angeles seem to proclaim.

‘ _Please allow everything to be alright with those two,_ ’ he pleaded silently as he looked towards the sky.

From a distance he watched as Roman Pearce walked back inside the garage to inform his friends of the change of plans.

**BDBDBD**

Carter watched as Roberto and Enrique talked with Michael; all three men seemed to be arguing about something. Enrique begun to curse in Spanish for a few seconds before Roberto made a motion with his hands quieting the other man. If he didn’t know any better he would think that all three knew each other from somewhere. Carter had made sure to look into Roberto and Enrique’s background when they had started to work for him so he knew for a fact that the three men hadn’t met before now. Michael had been working for De Angelo for a long time; Carter didn’t know how long but when he had entered this business he had always seen Michael with De Angelo. Always making sure that De Angelo was safe from any kind of danger.

He started to have a bad feeling though, and he wasn’t sure the reason behind it. He didn’t trust his gut much, but there were times that he couldn’t ignore it. He knew that whatever was to come would change many things in his life. He just wondered what it would be; there were things that he could live with but being arrested wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t the type that would try suicide, and he wouldn’t do it if he was ever captured; but it would be one thing he would hate the most. He knew that if that ever happened he would be able to get protection on the inside and just wait until he left prison; or just rule the prison if he was condemn for life.

“You seem to be in deep thoughts,” Dante’s voice came from behind.

“Nothing to worry about Dante,” Carter responded as Monica approached them and attaching her arm to Carter’s left one. “Will you join us tonight at the club?”

“I will, I’ve heard that it’s one of the best around here.”

Carter just nodded, but didn’t say anything.

**BDBDBD**

Dante was able to see that Carter was hiding something from him; he could tell though that it wasn’t something that was actually related to him. It seemed like Carter was starting to get worry; Dante knew though that the man wouldn’t betray him. He might think about it but never would through. He was too much of a coward to go against someone like him; Dante knew though that he was waiting for his death to try to take over his empire. No one would be able to do so though; he was planning to have his precious treasure for that. Once he had the blonde at his side he would train him in order to take over the business once Dante died. Especially their children after both of them were gone from this world.

‘ _I shall have you at my side soon. So beware little treasure I will not forgive you if you have been with someone else. I will make sure you suffer if you have done so._ ’

**BDBDBD**

Brian watched as Dom’s car approached them; his blue eyes noticing slightly more relax posture. He wondered if how he would react once he found out he was pregnant; he knew he was about to hurt Dom once he told the man he was pregnant and didn’t go back to tell him. He knew that Dom wouldn’t take it lightly but he also didn’t know how things would turn out once all of this was over. He knew deep down that Dom would stay once he knew of the danger that surrounded Brian. What the blonde didn’t know was what would happen after; would Dom take away their child?

‘ _No I can’t think like that, I have to stay strong._ ’

Brian motioned Mia and the others to enter the house and wasn’t surprised when Mia was the only one to stay behind. In a way he knew that she was the only one brave enough to stand up to Dom besides him. It had surprised the whole team when Brian stood up to Dom and the man instead of getting angry had only laugh at his defiance. It was something that Brian knew Dom admired and hated the most about him; Dom wasn’t used to others standing up to him when he was in the wrong or to question him when it seemed that things might turn for the worst.

“I think that your brother will hate me after today,” Brian said softly to Mia as Dom parked his car and turned off the engine.

“Why do you say that?” Mia questioned.

Brian just shook his head silently; he knew that Mia would understand that he didn’t want to repeat what he had to say more than once if he had to. It was something he was grateful about; the understanding he had reached with her during the three years he had stayed at the Toretto house. Once Dom was standing in front of them Brian motioned them to enter the house; he knew that once inside he would have to explain many things. He just didn’t know how he would start since it wouldn’t be easy to tell his family everything that had happened since he was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is chapter 8; I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I hope this was worth the week wait; so please leave your thoughts about this new chapter.
> 
> Until next time. :)


	10. Chapter 9

Jesse was able to tell that what Brian would tell them would change many things in the team. He could see that Brian was afraid even when he didn’t seem to show any kind of emotions at the moment. In a way Jesse wondered how Dom would react once Brian opened his mouth to give them the news that was no doubt lurking in his mind since he left Los Angeles. Jesse knew that Brian wasn’t someone to trust easily; it was even harder to get the man to open up to them when they had met for the first time. Even when Brian had been with Dom for the past three years; Jesse had been able to see that Brian was hiding important. One thing Jesse knew for sure though, he was not going to leave his friend alone and he would not allow anyone to tell him otherwise.

“I need all of you to sit down for this, it’s a long story and I don’t want anyone to interrupt me while I’m telling it,” Brian said as he motioned them to take a sit on one of the couches in the living room.

Jesse didn’t wait to be told twice and sat next to Brian; he was able to see that Leon frowned but didn’t say anything about it. He wondered for a second if someone was bothering the man but didn’t move from his position. Especially after Brian smiled slightly at his action; Jesse knew that he had told everyone silently that no matter what was said he would stay with Brian. After that Leon stood next to Jesse but didn’t sit down; Mia took the middle couch with Vince and Letty. Dom stayed standing for a moment before sitting across from Brian; Jesse knew that it had been hard for the man to do so but he wanted to hear what was happening before he could forgive the blond for his actions.

**BDBDBD**

Brian took a deep breath not knowing how to begin; it was not something easy to do. Especially when he had the man he love sitting across from him with wary eyes. Mia wasn’t taking any sides, and he knew that Vince and Letty would take a side once they heard his story. He was glad that Jesse was on his side though and through him Leon. Brian wondered if the man had confessed his feelings yet to the younger man; but one look from Vince and a slight shake of his head told Brian what he wanted to know. So it seemed that Leon was still afraid of telling the younger man he loved him; he knew the feeling but he knew that if Leon didn’t say something soon that he would lose his opportunity at being happy. Just like Brian knew would end up happening by the end of the night.

“My mother and I have been on the run since I was young; I actually don’t remember a day that I had to be cautious around other for fear of being discovered,” Brian started as calmly as he could. “My mother told me once that we couldn’t stay in one place longer than a year; always moving around always trying to hide. She couldn’t stay in one job without getting paranoid by the end of the month. She switched jobs so often that no one really remembered her by the end of the second week after she quit her jobs.”

Brian watched as Mia’s eyes watered but refused to allow the tears to slide down her face; Letty looked at him with some kind of understanding but didn’t move to take a side. He knew the reason behind it; the woman had to know everything before making a decision. Vince seemed to have lost all emotions as for the first time in three years Brian was unable to read the man. Dom tried to hide his emotions but Brian was able to see them; he didn’t try to define them though in fear of seeing pity in those brown eyes he loves so much. Jesse just took one of his hands in his but didn’t say anything otherwise.

“It was late one night when I heard my mom arguing with a man for almost an hour before she entered my room. She looked at me with so much sadness and regret that I knew we would be moving once more,” Brian continued. “Before she could say anything though we heard gun shots…” Brian closed his eyes as the memories took over.

_“We have to leave now.”_

_Brian looked at his mom and nodded; he was fifteen and had learned not to argue with his mother when she talked in that tone. Cold and emotionless as if she was preparing for war; the young teen dresses as fast as he could and grabbed a few of his belongings. He knew he couldn’t take everything but he had everything that was important to him in seconds. His mother guided him through the dark hallway before exiting through the back door. Brian had to stop himself from looking back when he heard the gun shots._

_“Hurry, Brian.”_

_Brian turned his blue eyes towards his mother and nodded as he got on the passenger side of the car and watched as his mother stepped on the accelerator. Brian tightened his hold on his pack back as he heard a car behind them. Brian looked at his mom once more and was slightly surprise to see blue eyes looking back at him. He was able to see the sadness a lot stronger now; but that didn’t stopped her trying to lose their pursuer._

_“Mom?” Brian whispered softly afraid of what his mother would tell him._

_“I need you to promise me that you will keep moving and that you will never allow yourself to be caught by that man or the men working for him.”_

_“Wha-”_

_“I don’t have much time Brian, so promise me now.”_

_“I promise,” Brian said with determination._

_“Don’t forget that you can’t stay in one place longer than a few months or a year at the most.”_

_“I promise mom, but…”_

_Brian never got to finish his sentence as his made a turn so fast that Brian lost his balance for a second. The highway was always something that Brian hated since he knew that they had to cross them every time they moved away from their new house. It was also the most dangerous to drive with a pursuer behind them. It wasn’t long before Brian heard the gun shots once more; he looked at his mom looking for instructions…_

“The last thing she told me was how much she loved me,” Brian opened his eyes and took another deep breath before looking at his family.

“Who is it you are running from, Brian?” Leon asked when Brian stayed silent.

**BDBDBD**

Tej was able to tell that Roman was not concentrating on the task at hand; he knew that Toretto and his family had arrived that when Brian had stopped by to visit Rome for lunch. It wasn’t something unheard of to happen and several of the racers even wondered if the two were together. Tej had wondered the same when Roman had appeared in their lives; now he knew better though. Especially if what the black man had told him was the truth; and judging by the man’s reaction and actions at the moment he had not lied.

“Yo Rome,” Tej called out making the other black man to look at him. “You should go over and be there when Bullet tells them that he is pregnant. I don’t think that his man will take it well if he finds out Bullet is not only risking his life but that of their child.”

“Thanks man,” Roman said with relief before grabbing his keys and leaving without another word.

“I didn’t think he would leave so fast; it’s like Bullet and him are actually together,” Suki said with amusement in her voice.

“They are like brothers, Suki. He is just worry it’s all,” Tej said defending the two absent men.

**BDBDBD**

Dante didn’t like what he was seeing on the screens; it seemed that his precious treasure had betrayed him in the worst possible way. Dante’s dark eyes watched as his blonde treasure exited the hospital once more his right hand over his lower stomach. In his range Dante swept his hand over the desk scattering everything on the floor. Seconds later Michael entered the office without knocking his gun at the ready as if he was expecting someone to attack Dante.

“Mr. De Angelo?” Michael questioned silently.

“It seems that we will have to prepare to punish my precious treasure,” Dante answered looking at the man in front of him. “I want him to suffer for his betrayal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Here is chapter 9 (which surprised the heck out of me when I was checking what chapter it was since I didn’t expect to be this far already.)
> 
> Okay now for some explaining because I know that several of you will wonder. :) Okay while Dante had said he would ‘punish’ Brian for his betrayal he never thought that Brian had slept with Dom. So after finding out he is more enraged and wants to make not only Brian to pay for what he sees as a betrayal but also Dom for touching what he sees as ‘his property’.
> 
> Now that that’s out of the way. I wish to thank everyone that has reviewed/commented; because you guys are the reason I keep updating this story. I hope that all of you enjoyed reading this chapter; so please leave me your thoughts on the chapter and the story as a whole. :)
> 
> Until Next time. :)


	11. Chapter 10

Brian looked at the people he call family; he knew that if he didn’t tell them what he was planning and found out through someone else it would be worse. His blue eyes locked with Dom’s brown ones and he knew that either way the man might hate him by the end of his explanation. He knew that when he decided to go against Dante that he was not only risking his life but his child’s life. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth to answer but he was able to hear Rome’s car nearing the house. He looked towards Dom once more and noticed he had gotten tensed at hearing a new car. It wasn’t long before Rome entered the house and going towards him at once. Brian felt Jesse’s hand tighten slightly and the blonde couldn’t really blame the younger man. In a silent way Jesse was letting Brian know that his friend’s presence might not be the best of things.

“You were going to tell us who you were running from, Brian,” Leon said when it seemed that no one would break the silence.

“Dante De Angelo,” Brian paused to see the confused looks on his friends. “The FBI has tried to catch him for a long time; but he has always been able to avoid being caught. The last person that defied him was killed before they could even say something to the authorities. De Angelo seems to know when there is an undercover in his organization. My mom used to tell me that he was very dangerous. I only met him through photos…”

“Then why are you still here? Why not tell us from the beginning?” Dom asked his brown eyes narrowed when Rome got closer to Brian as if trying to protect him.

“I have decided to stop running and put a stop to his reign of terror,” Brian answered as his free hand went over his middle section once more. “I can’t allow our child to have the same life as me.”

Brian watched as everyone but Jesse stood up in shock; he hadn’t meant to tell Dom like that. He had meant to get the man alone and tell him; but now he couldn’t go back on his words. Dom made to move towards him before stopping himself; Jesse’s grip relaxed slightly before tightening again.

**BDBDBD**

He wondered if things would go well; he knew deep down that Roman being in the house with Brian and his family would not help much. Especially once Brian told them that he was pregnant with Dominic’s child and hadn’t returned to Los Angeles to tell the man. He wondered how that would end; if he should make his presence known. He watched the house for a moment before shaking his head and leaving his hiding place. He couldn’t do that yet; he had to wait for the right moment. He had to protect Brian and his family the only way he could. Soon though he would allow everyone to know on what side he was on. He glanced one last time towards the house before leaving without leaving a trace.

**BDBDBD**

Carter watched as Dante cursed several times before sitting down once more. Monica leaned against him as if not knowing how to react towards the man that seemed to curse more than he did when things didn’t go his way. Carter just kept watching as Dante looked towards Michael currently sitting on one of the desks with a laptop checking several things. His eyes never leaving the screen even as his boss cursed and gave orders; in a way it was amusing to see Dante the way he was at the moment. So out of control because he still didn’t have O’Conner at his side; Carter knew that had been able to tell that one of Michael informants had told him that Toretto and his crew had arrived not even two hours ago.

“Everything is ready for when you wish to attack boss,” Michael said finally looking up.

“If you attack tonight there is a higher chance that you’ll lose your chance,” Carter said when he noticed that Dante was ready to give the order to do so immediately.

“There is also the chance that I’ll finally have what I want and lure the others to do as I wish,” Dante sneered in anger.

“That depends on if you are going yourself or not,” Carter answered back calmly knowing that if he got angry things would go south in his own house and he didn’t need that at the moment.

**BDBDBD**

Dante had to stop himself from cursing once more as Carter gave him valid reasons one after another. Had the man tried what he was doing before and seen the results first handed. He knew that if he sent one of his men to get O’Conner than he ran the risk of allowing them to hurt the blonde man. He didn’t want that, the only one he could trust that would follow his orders to the letter would be Michael and the man for some reason didn’t seem to want to leave him out of his sight during this operation. He also knew that the two that were always following Carter would not follow his order unless they were order to do so by the man in front of him. He knew though that for that he would have to give Carter something in return. He couldn’t afford to ever fall into debt with one of his associates. It was something that everyone knew in this business; and that very few would risk of doing.

“Fine, we will wait until they let their guard down, we will attack then,” Dante finally said to Michael.

**BDBDBD**

Dom wasn’t sure how to react at the news as his suspicions were answered in that simple statement. In way he was able to tell that Brian hadn’t meant to say it at that moment; and he wondered if the reason behind it was because he didn’t want Dom to know or because the blonde wanted to tell him in private before telling the others. Jesse hadn’t moved from beside Brian and he knew that Leon would take Jesse’s side. He was also able to see Letty and Vince seem conflicted; while Mia seemed to have made her decision in not taking either side. He knew that even when Vince and Letty take a side, Mia would stay neutral and he was glad for that. He needed his sister; but deep down where the anger didn’t reside he also knew that Brian would need her.

“And you didn’t see fit to tell us from the beginning? To go back home and tell _me_?” Dom questioned when he was unable to stop himself any longer.

Brian stayed silent not even trying to defend himself of his actions which only made Dom angrier. The blue eyes that Dom had come to love so much seemed to be pleaded with him to not pressure him at the moment; but Dom crossed his arms over his chest not knowing if to say something else.

“Alright we are leaving the two of you to talk in private,” Letty finally said with a roll of her eyes.

“Rome will show you guys a guest room on the second floor,” Brian answered without looking away from Dom.

Dom made sure to not say anything knowing that if he did he would either regret it or not only Roman but Vince would punch him for doing something stupid again. He waited until the others where gone before taking a tentative step towards the blond man; he was able to see the wary behind those blue eyes and knew that if he didn’t listen then things might not end well later on. He needed to listen for the first time before taking a decision.

“We should go to out back, I don’t trust they won’t try to eavesdrop,” Brian said suddenly getting up and walking towards the hallway when Dom was about to reach out to him.

Dom could feel the hurt building up more and more, and he wondered if by the end of their conversation they might end up hurting one another more. He really hoped that wasn’t the case, he couldn’t be far from his lover any more. He needed to know if the man still loved him; he could see it in those blue eyes but Brian was acting as if he didn’t want anything with him.

‘ _Please let this end up the right way,_ ’ Dom pleaded silently as his brown eyes looked towards the darkening sky.

Brian was leaning against a wooden railing, much like he used to do in L.A. when they went to their favorite restaurant for a date.

“Talk to me, Bri. I want… no I _need_ to understand what is going on,” Dom whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: And here is Chapter 10. Finally Brian telling Dom he’s pregnant; I hope that the outcome and the way he said it wasn’t too… I don’t know… simple. Well anyways I hope that everyone like the chapter; so don’t forget to leave your thoughts. :)
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> PS: This was to be a Christmas gift, but was unable to finish the chapter on time. But well it can still be a gift to all of you. So Merry late Christmas everyone or Happy late Holidays. :)


	12. Chapter 11

Brian looked at Dom once more and could see the sincerity in those brown eyes he loves so much. He knew that it had been wrong not to contact the man when he found out but he was scare; he still was scare of the man’s reaction. He took a deep breath but once more stopped himself not knowing how to start; it wasn’t something easy and he knew that things might not end well if he said the wrong thing. Dom seemed to sigh silently before enfolding Brian in his arms. The blonde man tensed for a moment but the bald man didn’t let go; Brian relax in the embrace before returning it.

“Just tell me everything,” Dom whispered on his ear.

Without hesitating anymore Brian opened up to the man. He told him everything he knew about Dante De Angelo; about his mother and his friends. For the first time in his life Brian allowed someone else in; he allowed himself to rely on someone else’s strength as he relieved everything he had gone through his life. He closed his eyes tightly as he told Dom of the reason he left.

“I didn’t want to leave Dom; I wanted to stay,” Brian whispered as he tighten his hold. “I couldn’t though, had started to feel someone always watching me. As if waiting for me to let my guard down so they could finally attack. I couldn’t allow them to hurt you or the others so I left.”

“Why didn’t you trust in me? Why not tell me?” Dom asked with the hurt evident in his voice.

“I was afraid of what you would say Dom,” Brian backed away slightly so he could look at the other. “I was afraid that if something happened to Mia or Jesse you would blame me. I couldn’t face that at all.”

“I love you, even when we are bound to say hurtful things and fight for stupid things. Just know that I will always love you,” Dom said without looking away.

**BDBDBD**

Dom wasn’t sure if Brian really believed him; he knew now that it was difficult for the blonde to give his trust. He knew that Brian trusted him with his life and their child’s life; but that he was still holding back. He knew that the blonde loved him; Dom knew that for a fact because the blonde had told him as much and showed it even more.

“It hurts that you couldn’t trust me,” Dom said softly. “I now understand why though.”

“I’m sorry for not going to you when I found out I was pregnant,” Brian whispered so softly that if Dom hadn’t been holding the blonde man he wouldn’t have heard at all. “I’m sorry for not trusting my heart to know that you would not have doubted my reasons for going back.”

Dom didn’t say anything else though; he knew that it wasn’t really Brian’s fault but the blonde wouldn’t allow him to contradict him. It was something he had learned early on in their relationship; while it wasn’t often that Brian blamed himself for something if the blonde even thought it was his fault for a slight moment he wouldn’t allow anyone to contradict him.

“I won’t say that it doesn’t hurt that you didn’t trust our love; but after everything you have told me I can’t put too much blame on you,” Dom finally said. “I’m staying to help you to protect our child.”

Dom watched as Brian’s eyes closed off once he finished talking. He didn’t even have time to react before the blonde pulled away from him once more. Dom was about to ask what was wrong when he repeated his own words.

“No Bri…”

“I guess that we won’t be what we once were,” Brian said without looking at him.

“Bri…”

“You can choose a one of the rooms on the second floor, since there are enough rooms for everyone. Now if you excuse me Dominic, I’m tired and I want to rest.”

Dom reached out and pulled Brian to his chest before the blonde could even leave. He didn’t allowed the blonde to leave even when he felt the other tense; Dom knew though that if he back up that Brian would keep misunderstanding him actions and words.

“I didn’t mean it like that Brian,” Dom said forcefully making the blonde stop fighting his hold. “I mean that I will stay with you to protect our child together; to protect the only person I have loved with all my heart.”

“If you stay you risk everyone being in danger.”

“I don’t think we are still under the radar Pretty Boy,” Dom said as the blonde allowed himself to relax. “From what you have told me then De Angelo is already here, even if we were to leave he would find us. I won’t though; I won’t allow him to hurt you.”

**BDBDBD**

Dante looked around the club as he looked towards the dance floor. Women and men dancing with their bodies closed to one another; the music loud and thrumming through everyone. It was as if they were incapable to stay separated from one another. He could see several women looking his way; he could see the interest in their eyes as they looked him over before smiling at him when they noticed he had caught them.

“Want me to send for one of them?” Carter asked from beside him.

Dante looked at the man for a moment before nodding; if he couldn’t have Brian with him at the moment he would find another body. Once he had the blonde though he would use the man as many times as he wished. Either way it wouldn’t matter; the blonde wouldn’t dare protest in the end.

“Which one do you want?”

“The one by the bar, it will be easy to dispose of her afterwards,” Dante answered.

Carter laughed but motion one of his men towards the woman Dante had indicated; it seemed that the man wasn’t new to the knowledge that Dante made sure that the women he slept with wouldn’t talk afterwards. It didn’t take long for the woman to allow herself to be escorted to them; it seemed she was eager to sleep with someone that had money. It was a shame that she would find out that Dante didn’t pay for the services he asked of whores.

**BDBDBD**

“Do you think things will work out for them?” Jesse asked Leon as both looked out the window towards the two men standing near the railing.

“I don’t know Jesse,” Leon answered honestly. “I’m actually surprised that Brian allowed himself to love someone knowing that he would hurt himself once he had to leave.”

“They are strong though,” Jesse insisted turning to look at the older man. “They love each other. I can see it in their eyes; it would be a cruel thing if they didn’t work things out.”

“Yeah, but it would be even more cruel if they went back to how things were before Brian left,” Leon countered gently. “Jesse, you have to understand that if they did that not only would doubt their love but the reason behind why the other was with them. They have to basically start from scratch with a baby on the way.”

“I don’t like seeing them hurt,” Jesse said as the other man embraced him. “It wasn’t Brian’s fault that a psycho wants him for himself. Or that his mother told him to not allow anyone close to him because this could happen. I think that if Brian hadn’t met Dom when he did he would have ended his life.”

Jesse felt Leon sigh softly but didn’t say anything to what he had said. He knew that the man was thinking the same thing. When they had seen Brian for the first time his eyes looked dead to the world. It was as if he didn’t care about life anymore; and then he had met Dom. Someone that didn’t give up easily even when he had refused to go out to a date with him; Dom who was so strong and persistent even when others told him it was unreachable. Brian had earned his name as the Snowman because of the way he seemed to be able to keep his cool. His eyes though when Dom kept asking him on a date had allowed Jesse to see that the blonde was trying to stop himself from loving someone.

“Would you hide your love Leon? If you loved someone would you hide it from them?” Jesse asked softly.

“If it meant I would keep them safe that way than yes.”

“If everyone did that Leon, no one would be happy in the end. To be so close to the one you love and at the same time to be so far would be torture. I don’t think I would be able to endure that the way that Brian did for so many months before giving Dom a chance,” Jesse said softly.

Leon only tightened his hold unable to tell the younger man that he was doing exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Happy New Year everyone!!!!!! :) :) :) :)
> 
> So its 2:06 AM right now, so like I promised on Fighting Together I’m posting this as the first chapter for 2014. :)
> 
> Well here is Chapter 11 of Pure Love. I do hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter, so don’t forget to leave your thoughts behind. I do enjoy reading your reviews/comments (especially those long ones that explain to me what confuses them and what they like the most about the chapter.)
> 
> Also, Thank You to everyone that has reviewed/commented, favorite/kudo, alerted/subscribed this story. It really makes me happy.
> 
> Until Next Time


	13. Chapter 12

Jesse wasn’t sure how things would end up working out if it seemed like Brian was back to ignoring Dom the same way he had done in Los Angeles at the beginning of their relationship. He wasn’t sure if the blond was doing it intentionally or not. His blue eyes seemed to keep looking at Dom with wariness in them; it was as if the blond was wondering the actual reason the man was staying in Miami. Jesse was glad that Dom had the same determination in his eyes; while they held hurt and frustration Jesse was sure it was because of the situation and not because of Brian’s doubts. The only difference between the moment they first met and now was that Brian would talk with Mia when it seemed that he was wondering something.

“Having deep thoughts again?” Vince asked from behind him.

Jesse turned to look at the man before nodding and looking back at Brian and Dom. Both men seemed to be talking but if Jesse had learned something during the time Brian had been with them then it would be that the blond was one stubborn fucker. One that would eventually see that his actions were in vain but that didn’t want to accept it as such.

“If Brian keeps pushing him like things aren’t bond to end well,” Vince said quietly as if he didn’t want to be heard.

“I don’t think that’ll happen, Coyote,” Jesse disagreed without looking away. “They love each other it will just take something major to make them see it again. Brian is wary with Dom’s presence… it’s like he doesn’t really believe D for his reasons to stay and not just leave.”

Jesse didn’t have to look at the other man to know that he had nodded in agreement; and he was glad for the silent agreement. It wasn’t something he would have thought would come from the man; but Jesse had learned that Vince was more mature than what anyone thought.

**BDBDBD**

Brian looked at Dom as the man asked him to Lunch once more; it was as if the man was trying too hard to get him back. Brian could see the determination in those dark eyes; but he didn’t know if he really wanted to accept the man again. While he love him with all his heart he wondered if he would get Dom kill if he accepted to go out with him. Dante De Angelo was well known for killing those that he thought had either betrayed him or touched that what he considered his.

“Will you ever allow me to enter your heart once more?” Dom asked him two weeks later.

“You have my heart,” Brian answered before leaving the man alone once more.

Brian always looked into Dom’s eyes when the man asked him to Lunch. What the man didn’t seemed to realize was that Brian was searching for that one emotion the man would always have in his eyes when they were together; the one emotion that he had gotten when Brian refused to accept his invitations to Lunch in Los Angeles. Entering his Tej’s office Brian looked at the piles of papers that man had asked him to revise before he order anything; it was something that Brian had agreed to do since he was unable to work on a car.

“I wonder if your Papa will notice the actual reason I don’t accept his offer for Lunch,” Brian whispered as he touched his stomach.

**BDBDBD**

Dante looked at Michael as the man checked several cameras to see if his Brian had gone the hospital once more. The man’s eyes were narrowed in concentration as if trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. Dante had seen that look when the man was trying figure out which would be the best way to torture someone to get answers. It was not a look Dante saw often; but it was one he had come to learn to appreciate.

“Anything good?” Dante asked as he turned to look out the window.

“Nothing new; it seems like O’Conner hasn’t gone back to the hospital. So either he was just visiting someone or someone gave us the wrong answers,” Michael answered without looking away from the screen as his figures moved around the keyboard. “Either way I’ll find out what really is going on; also Mr. Verone said something about going to one of his clubs tonight in case you wish to go with him once more. I don’t recommend it though; he is going to be interrogating one of his men for information about being infiltrated. He seems to be popular around here and very anonymous to the police force and wishes to keep it that way. Doubt it will work out with us here but I’m sure he has other places he could stay.”

Dante smirked and nodded at his second in command advice. It wasn’t often that Michael would talk about one of his associates freely but when he did so it was for some one reason or another. The man always had a knack for knowing something that Dante wouldn’t even know about; it was as if he had resources in places that even Dante didn’t dare to go. In the beginning of Michael’s employment Dante had wondered the reason behind the man’s stay with him; over the years though he had learned to accept that the man would not betray him.

**BDBDBD**

He hated to stay in the shadows, but it was something he had to do if he didn’t want to put Brian or his family in danger. Soon though when everything went down Dante De Angelo would learn that he had made a mistake by not allowing Brian to disappear all those years ago. Now though the blond didn’t seemed to want to risk De Angelo to go after Dominic and his crew; otherwise the blond might already be going out with Toretto to lunch. From his observations he could see that Brian had always decline Dominic for lunch outings.

‘ _Don’t allow De Angelo to get in your life Brian, soon things will get better._ ’

**BDBDBD**

Dom wasn’t sure what to do anymore; he could see that Brian was wary of him once more. He didn’t know the reason behind it though; all he wanted was to be able to reconnect with his lover once more. He understood that they couldn’t go back to how things were in Los Angeles; not only because Brian had stayed silent about something big but because Dom love and respected the blond enough to try to fix their relationship and trust. Brian wasn’t making it easy though, the blond would only look at him with wary. His blue eyes searching and searching and seeming to not find what they were looking for; at the end of the third week with still no results Dom was running out of patience. It was something he couldn’t afford though; if he did so it would only prove to Brian that he was only there for their child. It wasn’t something that Dom wanted; he wanted the blond to be with him once more.

“If you keep having heavy thoughts it will give me a headache,” Letty’s voice came from behind him.

“I want him back in my life but he keeps pushing me away.”

“Have you asked him the reason behind him declining?” Letty questioned as she sat next to Dom.

“I asked him when he would allow me back in his heart and he told me I already had his heart. I don’t understand though; if that were true wouldn’t he allow me to take him out to lunch at least,” Dom wondered as he frown in thought.

“It means that although he loves you he still doubts things will work out. Especially if he doesn’t see in your eyes what he used to see when you two met,” Letty answered with a shrugged of her shoulders. “It could also mean that he is just worry that he’ll put you and us in more danger.”

Dom nodded in understanding; he knew that his friend was right in many aspects but he just didn’t know what else to do. What did he had to do to show the blond that things would work out in the end; that all he had to do was trust Dom to protect not only him but his child as well. Dom groan as realization; how could he have not seen it.

“What?”

“When we were speaking outside that first night he misunderstood me when I told him that I would stay to help protect our child,” Dom answered. “I cleared things with him though, but knowing Brian he probably still doubts my words. I need to go to the store…”

Dom stood ignoring the amuse chuckle his friend gave. He felt her at his side though and he knew that Letty wouldn’t allow him to be alone. It was something that Brian and Tej had told them to always do. To never go anywhere alone; especially since they knew that De Angelo was in Miami and was spying on them.

“I never thought I would see you like this again. This will be amusing at best and sad at worst,” Letty whispered as if she didn’t want Dom to hear her words.

‘ _Yeah I think so too,_ ’ Dom agreed silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Forgive me for the long wait. First my 3 yr-old sister got sick and then my 8 month old baby sister followed. They are okay now, but once they got better this chapter just didn’t want to write itself… it was actually fighting me, because I had like two or three beginning before I decided that they didn’t’ fit in the story. So yeah… well here is the end of chapter 12. I hope all of you enjoyed it and that the long wait was worth it.
> 
> So don’t forget to leave your thoughts.
> 
> Until Next Time. :)


	14. Chapter 13

He watched as Toretto looked around the store, the woman with him smiling in amusement. It wasn’t something that could be hidden easily but she seemed to only be there to help the man. He watched as there were several women that tried to go up to the man only to stop at the glare that Ortiz sent their way; it was amusing but not a safe thing to be away from those that could protect them more easily.

‘ _I hope they were careful to make sure that they weren’t follow; I don’t doubt that De Angelo would use this as an advantage and take the man away before manipulating Brian into giving himself up_.’

He looked around making sure that there was no immediate danger. He knew that if one of De Angelo’s men took a chance he would have to either go along with them or show them on which side he was on. Not something he was planning to do any time soon; so he hoped that no one had followed Toretto and Ortiz.

**BDBDBD**

Vince walked towards the deck that was connected with the large house that Brian was currently in; he could see the blond looking towards the distant ocean as if trying to find the truth there. Trying to see what would come and if he would end up more hurt than what he was already; Vince wasn’t a fucking ignorant he knew that Dom might had said something that would not sound good to the blond. He knew though that Dom love Brian above anything else; and while the man was happy to know that he would be a father he would not allow Brian to leave him. It wasn’t something that he would choose; while Dom would do it if the blond made him promise it there would always be only one Brian. Only one person that would be able to get Dom to be himself without having to put on a smile when all he wanted was to glare and throw punches when the moment called for it.

“I see that you haven’t lost the habit of visiting places near the ocean to think,” Vince said loud enough to let the blond know he was there but soft enough to let the other know he wasn’t there to judge the other.

“It’s easier to get lost in your own thoughts than to concentrate on the here in now when you don’t even know what is really happening around you,” Brian answered back.

“I can tell something big is troubling you, Buster, but I can’t figure out what it is,” Vince said as he stood next to the blond. “I can see how wary you are of Dom; and yet you haven’t told him to leave because you aren’t comfortable with him being near you.”

“It’s not that Vince…” Brian trailed off for a moment before sighing and looking towards the other man. “I feel like he is only here to protect our child; like he isn’t here because of me but because it’s his duty to help protect the only thing we have created together.”

“He came here because he heard that you were here and that you might be in danger,” Vince sighed when he noticed the doubt in the blue eyes of the only man that Dom had allowed to enter his heart and life. “If he was here for the baby he wouldn’t be asking you out on dates Brian. You out of everyone should know that about him; Dom is not someone that would go around lying just to turn his back on those he trusts and loves.”

“I know that,” Brian snapped and Vince could see that the blond hadn’t meant to do that. “I’m just waiting for him to noticed what I’m looking for V.”

Vince looked at the blond about to ask what he meant when he heard movement behind them. Turning around Vince took out his gun upon seeing two men that he didn’t recognized; he could see though that they were walking towards them with determination. One of them looking around as if trying to figure out if there were too many people around or not.

“It’s okay V, there are the two men that have infiltrated,” Brian said taking a hold of Vince’s wrist.

Vince nodded but didn’t allow Brian to step in front of him; staying in between the two men and this friend. He knew that Brian wouldn’t really like it but that he would understand Vince’s reluctance from allowing him to be near two men he didn’t know.

**BDBDBD**

Upon their returned Dom stopped on his tracks when he noticed Vince and Brian sitting down in the living room watching a movie. The blond had his head leaned against the other’s shoulder with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. For a moment Dom was tempted to question them but it was the first time that he had seen Brian relax around another member of his Team. Without making noise Dom took several steps back before entering the kitchen to find his sister cooking dinner.

“Something on your mind?” Mia asked without looking at him.

“Seems like now it’s going backwards,” Dom answered gaining his sister’s full attention.

“What do you mean?”

“He seems to be relaxing around the others first.”

Dom watched as his sister nodded in understanding before looking down at what he was holding on his hands.

“He told me once that he loves White Chocolate so I went to the store with Letty to buy him some but I couldn’t find something more simple,” Dom explain softly.

“I think it’s cute,” Mia said smiling. “And since we know that you would be the only one to make a daring move why don’t you put them in his room for him to find.”

Dom went up to his sister and kissed her forehead before heading out of the kitchen and walking upstairs towards Brian’s room.

**BDBDBD**

Dante watched as Carter left his mansion along with his two men and Monica. He didn’t know what it was but he had a feeling that the woman wasn’t what she appeared to be. He wondered if Carter had her investigated; he hadn’t waited to ask the man though he had order Michael to investigate everyone that was working and living with Carter. He wasn’t going to take any chances in someone trying to stop him from finally getting back what was his. He wasn’t going to allow Brian O’Conner to become a ghost once more.

“I found everything you requested, especially Monica Fuentes,” Michael said suddenly from his place on his laptop.

“Is there an undercover in his organization?” Dante asked Michael at once.

“No, everyone working for Carter was chosen very carefully by the man. He had them tracked and investigated before he even offered them a job. The only ones that seemed to not have been like that were Roberto and Enrique but they have saved the man’s life many times before; there for the position they have earned,” Michael answered as he kept typing away. “Monica Fuentes is just a pretty face; although she has been trained by Enrique in how to use a gun in case she is alone with Carter and the man need a back up.”

“Seems like Carter will always be a paranoid fucker,” Dante said with a smirk.

‘ _And soon I shall force him to move farther from New York_.’

**BDBDBD**

Carter looked at his men as he looked around the club; he could tell that not everything was going according to plan. He would have to watch out for everything that Dante did in Miami because not only was the man putting their business at risk but Carter’s freedom as well. He didn’t want to fancy being in hiding every time he decided to travel around the states. It wasn’t an option he was tempted to considerate; but if the man he had sent Enrique and Roberto had spoken with the truth than it would be better if Carter left. He wasn’t someone to run though; especially if he would have to leave someone behind in his house.

‘ ** _Fucker doesn’t care if he ruins my life here_** _,_ ’ Carter thought in anger as he watched the men and women dancing and drinking.

“Boss?” Enrique inquired when Carter growled and threw his glass across the sitting arrangement.

“We will have to travel soon; so make sure everything is prepared and that there are no lose ends here in Miami. I don’t think we will be able to come back here for a while,” Carter ordered as he looked at the two men that were with him. Monica looked at him in curiosity but stayed silent as she always did when he was giving orders to his men.

“Sure thing Boss,” Enrique nodded taking out his cell phone and typing several things before putting it away once more.

‘ _If I’m force to leave that fucker will find out that no one messes with me_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Here is the end of Chapter 13. I hope that all of you have enjoyed it. I want to send a big THANK YOU to all my readers, reviewers/commenter, followers/subscribers, and all those that have favorite/bookmark this story. :) :) :) So don’t forget to review/comment. :)
> 
> Until Next Time :) :) :) :)


	15. Chapter 14

Brian stopped on his tracks upon entering his room, his blue eyes widening in surprised before smiling slightly. The big gesture wasn’t something that usually happened, and he knew that if there had been something small Dom would have gone with it because the man knew Brian didn’t really like big things. This though allowed Brian to know that Dom wasn’t giving up even when he had rejected the man for the past couple of weeks. His hands went automatically to his stomach, it still looked slightly none existing but he could feel the small bump that was starting to form.

“Seems like your papa is starting to figure out what I’m looking for,” Brian whispered softly before walking up to his bed.

At head of the Queen size bed was sitting a large white Teddy Bear, with a box of white chocolate shaped in the shape of a heart. The box had a small note attached, and for a moment Brian was afraid of even reading what it contained but he knew that if he didn’t do it he would be wondering. He would not stop thinking about what was on the paper until he read it. With a soft sigh Brian untapped the note and unfolded the paper to find only six words on it, six words that he never thought he would hear or read again. Closing his blue eyes, Brian took a deep breath trying to stop the tears from falling down. Once he was under control the blond walked to the attached bathroom to wash up before dinner; the words repeating themselves over and over in his head.

_I LOVE YO BLUE EYE RACER._

**BDBDBD**

Dom wondered if he had made the right decision by being so bold, he knew that his move had shocked the blond by the way he was avoiding looking in his direction. The King of the Streets noticed the looks that both Jesse and Mia were throwing at him; even Letty glanced between the two of them but didn’t say anything. Rome and Tej didn’t looked like they noticed anything going on, but Dom had learned to not assume that the two men were oblivious. They had shown him that they knew of his intentions towards Brian and that if he hurt him even more that he would end up paying. When dinner came to an end, Dom walked to the porch on the back and lean against the railing.

“Thank you for the chocolate.”

Dom turned around when he heard Brian’s voice come from behind him; he had to stop himself from pulling the blond towards him. He knew that while Brian would accept it eventually, it would look like Dom was trying to rush him to make a decision. He knew better though, he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice; it wasn’t something that either of them could rush. Especially now that they were going to have a child, someone that would depend on them from the moment they were born. Even now, Dom realized, the small baby growing in Brian was depending on them in order to make it to the world alive and well.

“You are welcome,” Dom answered back as he motioned the blond to join him.

“I have a private Doc; she is really nice and knows that she has to be careful when she comes over. She knows that if she is ever discover not only I but she would also be in danger and neither of us want that…” Dom watched as Brian paused for a moment. “Will you like to be there?”

“Does she know that I’m the father?” Dom asked to buy some time.

“She thinks you are in Los Angeles at the moment,” Brian answered.

“I would love to be there,” Dom reassured the blond when he noticed that he was backing away as if regretting ever asking.

**BDBDBD**

Things would start to shape up soon, and if he wasn’t wrong than Brian might end up having a high risk pregnancy. The blond would be going through major amounts of stress and he knew that for a pregnant male it was dangerous; hopefully Brian would try to keep himself calm as much as possible. He looked up to watch as the two he was working with walked passed him in silence. He could tell that they were tense and that was never bound to be good news.

“I have no doubt that things will go south before anything works out. I just hope that Toretto and his team are able to save Brian from any danger.”

“Dante is starting to suspect that something is up with them, we need to make our move before he even realizes that I’m not working for him.”

“I don’t think that will be possible, we might be able to give up our covers if things come to it; but you must not break from your role or we risk of losing all the evidence that could help us end the bastard once and for all.”

“Has the Doc visited?”

“She says she will see him tomorrow, so try to keep the surveillance clean or away from her for as long as you are able.”

“I’ll do my best.”

**BDBDBD**

Carter begun to make plans, it seemed like De Angelo’s reign would end soon. He would not allow the man ruin his life again. Once was enough, soon enough he would make a plan to make sure that Dante De Angelo knew that no one fucked with Carter and got away with it. He would make it look like he was planning on leaving and get in contact with several people that own him favors. He knew that he had to be careful if he wanted to have the element of surprise on his side; besides if he ended up winning he might even end up keeping De Angelo’s prize. He had seen the photos of the blond needed some care, he was a beautiful one; someone that would be hard to break, but that would end up being worth it in the end.

“We should be ready by the end of the week boss.”

Carter turned to look at one of his most trusted man and nodded.

“I want to end De Angelo, and for that we will have to call in our favors. I’m sure that O’Conner will make a good prize in the end,” Carter informed the man as he turned to look out the window.

“Boss?”

“Roberto, make sure that Enrique can come up with a strategy, we will help rid this world of De Angelo and getting his prize in the process. I’m sure that if we make it seem like O’Conner died in the encounter between us that Toretto and his family won’t search for him.”

Carter watched as the man nodded before leaving to do as he was instructed.

‘ _You will learn De Angelo._ ’

**BDBDBD**

Dante had the feeling that there was something tricky going on, he knew that Carter would try to leave soon enough if things seemed to start to get hot. He knew though that if the man saw an opportunity that he would take it, and for some reason he had a feeling that it had been a wrong move to have trusted the man at all. Well it seemed that he would have to teach his associates that no one played him and got away with it.

“Michael, I need you to make sure that Carter is actually leaving, and then send someone to kill the fucker,” Dante instructed his right hand man.

“Sure thing Boss,” Dante answered as he kept typing on the computer to get everything done soon enough.

“Also make sure that O’Conner is actually not seeing a Doctor, if that is the case than it will be most likely that we might have to force him to do something that he might not want,” Dante continued without missing a beat.

“I’m on it Boss.”

“Last I want Toretto and his family to be capture; I want to show Toretto what happens when you touch something that is mine.”

“What about Pearce?” Michael asked as he finished typing several commands.

“I want him alive; I’m sure that if I keep him near O’Conner he will become the strategist that we might need later on. If I use him I’m sure O’Conner will follow my orders without questioning me.” Dante turned to look at Michael. “I want you to capture him.”

“As you wish Boss,” Michael answered. “I will have to over look who will guard you while I’m doing that job.”

Dante nodded but didn’t say anything else; Michael was the only one that said things like that. Anyone else would have ended with a bullet on their head before they even finished ordering Dante De Angelo around. Michael didn’t seem to give a flying fuck and that had been one of the reasons that Dante allowed the man to be head of security.

‘ _I shall have you soon, and the rest that wish to have you will die,_ ’ Dante swore as he turned to look out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is the end of Chapter 14; I hope that you guys have enjoyed it. I would love to hear from you guys so don’t forget to leave a review/comment. :) :)
> 
> PS: Sorry for the long wait, while I had this chapter in my head, I just didn’t seem able to type it without finishing the chapter for Fighting Together, but here it is now.
> 
> A special thanks to everyone that has left a review/comment. Thank you for allowing me to know what you think of the story so far. And thank you to everyone that has favorite/kudos/bookmark/alert/subscribed to this story. :) :)


	16. Chapter 15

Rome watched as Brian looked towards the clock every five minutes and wondered if his friend had plans already for the day. He knew that Toretto would want to ask his friend on an outing, but he knew as well that not everything would go as smoothly as it seemed at first. He could tell that his friend was not taking things well, but he also knew that if he didn’t try to stay calm that his pregnancy could turn into a high-risk one. Rome knew though that if he tried to stop his friend in finding happiness that the blond would never forgive him for it. There was a chance that Toretto would not allow anything to happen to Brian and the baby, and that he would stay once all the danger was gone. Rome was just wary of the things that would change if things went south, Brian wouldn’t be able to survive if Toretto left or if something happened to the man because he was trying to protect not only their unborn child but also the blond man he seem to have buried deep in his heart.

“You seem to be having deep thoughts right now,” Tej voice came from behind making Rome to look towards his other friend. “By the look on your face it doesn’t just seems like you are having deep thoughts, but I know you are. So want to tell me?”

“I’m just worry that Brian will end up hurt once all of this is over. I know for a fact that if something ever happens to either Toretto or his child that he wouldn’t be able to survive,” Rome said after a prolong silence between the two men as both watch the blond in question looking towards the time once more.

“Does he have a date?” Tej asked instead of agreeing or disagreeing with his friend.

“I think he arrange an outing with Toretto, or it could be that his doc might come today and he has finally allowed Toretto to be there,” Rome answered with a shrug not sure which of the two was the correct one.

“You haven’t asked him?” Tej incredulity was obvious the moment he asked the question.

“I wish to keep breathing Tej,” Rome answered with a frown on his face. “If I go up to him and ask it could go two ways, and the odds of going in my favor are low so I don’t wish to risk it.”

“So the great Roman Pearce is afraid of Brian O’Conner’s reaction, that’s new.”

“Don’t laugh you bastard, if you were in my place believe me you would be thinking your moves twice before even daring to question the man in that office,” Rome sneered, but he knew that Tej would be able to tell that he was only half serious.

**BDBDBD**

He could tell that if O’Conner or Toretto decided to start showing that they were getting back on friendly terms Dante De Angelo would not react well. He had worked for the man long enough to know what his reactions would be if he found out that O’Conner and Toretto were getting back together; the man was already planning to torture Toretto for touching O’Conner and for daring to lay eyes on the blond. To make things worst O’Conner had given Toretto the one thing that he had seemed to have kept close to his heart. He knew that Dante De Angelo would try to hurry things along, and that would just not do. He had to talk with the other two and make sure that things were under wraps for a while, just to allow O’Conner and Toretto to see what they obviously felt for one another.

‘ _Soon we won’t be able to hide that the two of you are together, but we will try as long as we are able,_ ’ he swore silently as he kept watch over the people that were protecting O’Conner.

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched as Brian greeted the doctor that was checking him; he had to admit that she was a beautiful woman. If he had been into women he would have gone for her in a heartbeat, but he was not in fact into women. He wasn’t really into men either, he was just in love with Brian and he knew that no one else would do. That no one else would be able to enter his heart. He could see by the small frown on the blonde’s face that he hadn’t like that Dom had taken a liking to the woman.

“You know I only love you,” Dom whispered when the doc had left them for a moment.

“Doesn’t mean I will like you taking a liking to others right away,” Brian countered with a small glare.

“Jealous much?” Dom asked with a small smirk on his face.

“In your dreams, Toretto,” Brian said rolling his blue eyes but Dom was able to see the small flash of insecurity that went through them.

“I love you, Brian. The Doc just looks like a friendly person and I just wish to keep her on friendly terms; I don’t doubt that she will not allow me to be present if you or her are angry with me,” Dom reassured the blond taking a hand into both of his.

“I know that,” Brian confessed softly. “I know that, but it still doesn’t make it easy to see.”

Before Dom could say anything the Doctor had returned; and it was obvious that she had heard some of their conversation but had to interrupt even if it seemed like she hadn’t wished to do so. He wondered how long she knew Brian; by the way that she talked to the blond and behaved around him it was obvious that Brian and the Doc knew each other from before. Dom had learned though that if he questioned Brian about the Doc he would close off and he didn’t want that after having to work in getting the blonde’s attention once more.

“How is everything?” Brian finally asked when the Doc was putting everything away.

“Everything is going well; you need to relax more though. If you keep stressing yourself your pregnancy can become a high-risk one,” the Doc answered honestly as she stopped putting her things away and looking at the pair. “Don’t forget that you need to eat healthy and to meditate at least once a day.”

“I try to Doc, but things are heating up,” Brian answered blowing out a frustrated breath.

“I know Brian, but at least try to stay calm okay?”

“I will do my best,” Brian’s answer was honest and Dom knew that the blond would keep his word.

“I will come back in two weeks, call me if you need anything.”

Dom watched as Brian nodded before the Doc excused herself and left without saying anything else.

**BDBDBD**

Dante watched as Carter’s men moved around, packing things here and there as if preparing for something to go bad. He wondered what Michael was planning; he knew that the man was making sure that Carter wouldn’t try to do something against him. Michael didn’t like when others tried to kill Dante, at the beginning Dante had the motivations the man had, but over the years he had stopped wondering since the man had proven to be loyal to Dante. That didn’t mean that Dante didn’t take care of himself, he just didn’t need to look over his shoulder every moment since the man had joined him.

“Everything is being prepared Boss,” Michael informed Dante two days later. “Carter seems to be planning something against us before leaving so I had to move everything to be done here, and Toretto and their family should be captured soon enough. It seems that O’Conner is not being check by any doctors, it seems like his friends don’t really trust anyone.”

“Take care of Carter first,” Dante instructed. “After him I want you to make sure that the one capture is O’Conner and Toretto, the rest will follow soon after.”

Michael nodded as he seemed to make adjustments to everything that he was planning.

**BDBDBD**

Carter watched as his men moved everything he had instructed. He would have to leave his home for a while, but he would return soon enough. He had to get rid of De Angelo and get O’Conner in the same move. It would not be easy but nothing that was worth it in the end would be.

“Everything is ready, Boss,” Enrique said as he approached the man. “We just need you to make the call.”

“Not now, in a week we will make our move,” Carter said looking at one of his most trusted men. “De Angelo won’t know what hit him; and I then we will make sure that our allies and enemies know not to mess with me.”

Carter watched as Enrique nodded but didn’t say anything, he knew that Roberto was overlooking the proceedings while one of them stayed with him at all times. It was their way of making sure that he was alive and not killed by an enemy.

‘ _Soon things will go in my favor._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: I’m so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I know that it has been almost a month, but things just kept coming up, and then I just couldn’t find the right words for this chapter. Still not sure if I did… anyways I hope that you guys have enjoyed the chapter and that the wait was worth it. I’ll try to update soon, but I don’t promise anything. Don’t forget to leave me your thoughts in a review/comment. :) :) :)
> 
> Until Next Time :) :) :)


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Hello everyone, I know it has been over a month since I last updated, and I’m really sorry for that. I know that if you have read Fighting Together you’ll know the answer so you can skip this note. If you haven’t and you don’t read Fighting Together than I’ll tell you that the reason is because at first my computer crashed on me. The only good thing was that since it was the first time the Tech that I took it to told me that everything would be fine. Then he told me that the reason it crashed was because I had a virus that was affecting my computer greatly and that he would be able to take it out but that afterwards he recommended for me to get an antivirus. After that I just had to wait for my laptop to be fixed, and once that happened I had this huge writer’s block that I just couldn’t overcome hence the reason I haven’t updated. Here I am though, after so many of you have asked me to update. So I hope that the new readers enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the story and for those that have waited this long I hope the wait was worth it. :):):)

He watched as the doctor left the house in a very discreet way, and he was glad because at that moment there was someone with him. He didn’t like to have anyone looking over his shoulder but it was sometimes necessary to make it look like he wasn’t hiding anything, especially when Dante De Angelo was involved. He knew that it was a risk but sometimes he didn’t know the schedule of his friends and therefore had to make sure that things looked normal even when it surprised him to see someone unusual. He had made that mistake once and it had cost him his friend and to lose contact with his son in order to protect him. Soon though it wouldn’t matter because he would be able to make up for the time he was away from his friend’s son and make it up to them by helping them in anything he could. He was glad that Brian and Dominic decided to not leave the house just yet, especially after the blond begun to show. It would be hard to protect them then but he would do everything he could do so until he was able to reveal who he was.

**BDBDBD**

Brian knew that it was dangerous if Dom decided that he wanted to take him out. Not only would they be revealing to the world that they were together but also that Brian was pregnant. It was a risk that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to take, one that he knew that Dom would understand if they spoke but that he didn’t know how to address. He could still read Dom like he had known the man longer than the time they had been together; at the moment though he wasn’t sure how to approach the man with the subject that was going through his head. He could tell that Dom had noticed the change in him. The blond wondered if the man knew what he was thinking, but then again Brian knew that he was a master in hiding what was going through his mind.

“If you think any louder I might go deaf,” Rome’s voice came suddenly from behind.

Brian turned around to look at his friend and smiled slightly before turning around once more. He knew that his friend was just worry, and that he was the one that most likely offered to ask about what was bothering him. He knew that the rest of the team had noticed the change, especially when Vince stopped talking to him and Letty had gone back to observing him. He wondered if they thought that he would hurt Dom once more; he really couldn’t blamed them but he was also hurt that they didn’t trust him enough to know that he wouldn’t hurt Dom intentionally. At least he had Jesse and Leon on his side, both men had not weaver from their original part of supporting him no matter what.

“I’m worry that Dom will want to take me out in the near future, before we end De Angelo and I don’t think I would be able to put my child in that danger yet,” Brian answered when he felt Rome put an arm around his shoulders.

“Have you spoken to him about it?” Rome asked in worry.

“I don’t know how to breach the subject,” Brian admitted with a defeated sigh.

**BDBDBD**

Jesse watched as his friend struggled to stay by Dom’s side as the days kept passing. He knew that something was bothering him, but Roman wouldn’t tell them what Brian had told him. It wasn’t even a secret, but now Dom was starting to notice a lot more and if his eyes revealed anything it was that he was hurt by the blonde’s reaction every time he was near. The worst part was that while Vince still took walks with the blonde whenever he decided to go around the deck, they didn’t speak if Brian’s wary gaze was anything to go by.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Leon said softly.

Jesse looked at his friend and smile slightly without answering as he looked towards the deck where Brian and Vince where currently walking. He was able to tell from that distance that Brian was tense, and he wondered if the walks were affecting him more than helping him like they had been doing at the beginning of their routine.

“I think that Brian is pushing Dom again, but this time for something different,” Jesse answered softly. “I wonder how he is feeling right now, what is bothering him so much that his is distancing himself from D once more.”

“Have you asked him?” Leon asked with a slight frown.

“Twice but he just smiles as me in a very sad way that it’s impossible to pressure him for the answer,” Jesse admitted after a small stretched of time.

**BDBDBD**

Everything was set; Carter knew that all he had to do was wait for his two men to tell him that it was time to act. He knew that they were making sure that everything was as it should be; even Monica seemed to know that something big was about to happened but she stayed silent. He was glad for that but he didn’t know how he would react if she started to ask him questions. He was able to tell though that Michael kept looking at him every time he was in the same room as Dante De Angelo. It was a look he liked, but one that he could easily ignored if he put his mind on it.

“Everything is ready Boss,” Roberto said entering his study.

“Let the party begin then,” Carter answered as he stood up. “Time to make it seem like we are leaving my home so that De Angelo can have all the fun he wants.”

Roberto nodded before leaving once more to start putting all their suitcases in the two cars they were taking. Carter waited for their signal that they were ready before walking towards the study that he knew that De Angelo was currently occupying. He knocked twice before entering and walking up to the man that was standing in front of one of the large windows.

“Leaving already?” De Angelo asked turning towards him.

“I have to take care of other business that has come up and can’t stay here. I leave the house at your service, my men know that you will be in charge while I’m gone,” Carter answered even when inside he wanted to take all of that back.

“I shall keep that in mind,” De Angelo said with a nod.

“I’ll should be back by the time you are done with your business so until then,” Carter said before turning around to leave.

De Angelo didn’t say anything so Carter left without saying anything else.

**BDBDBD**

Dante watched as Verone got in one of his cars along with his woman and his two men, followed by another truck to make sure to keep everyone guessing in which car he was in; it was a tacking that everyone in the business knew how to play well. It was time to start executing the plans so he could end Verone as well as get his Precious Treasure back. It wouldn’t be easy but he loved the ones that cost him the most, those were the ones that he enjoyed the most.

“Everything is ready Boss, on their first stop they will meet their end,” Michael said as he closed his laptop after making another surveillance to see who enter and exit the garage and house Pearce and O’Conner worked and lived in. So far nothing new was happening they seem to always have visitors and having others request their help in fixing their cars.

Dante nodded but said nothing otherwise; soon everything would be set in place. Toretto would pay for touching what was his, and his Precious Treasure would know pain for betraying him.

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched as Brian kept moving around nervously ever time he entered a room. It was as if the blond had changed his mind, but Dom knew that it was something else that was bothering the blond and he didn’t know if to confront the man or wait for him to say something. He wanted to take the blond out, but he knew that it would be a dangerous thing to do if De Angelo or one of his men every saw them and noticed that Brian was pregnant. He didn’t want to put the man he love in that kind of danger, especially when the Doc said that it could turn into a complicated pregnancy if Brian was every in that kind of stress. As he watched the blond exit the room once more he knew that he had to do something or things between them could go south once more when they were barely just beginning to work once more.

“Brian,” Dom called out before the blond could disappear completely.

“Yeah?” Brian’s innocent question almost made Dom say something cruel, but he stopped himself knowing that he didn’t want to fight with the blond but find out what was bothering him.

“Why do you keep avoiding me?” Dom asked making sure that he didn’t sound as hurt as he felt.

“I’m not avoiding you,” Brian denied but upon seeing the disbelieving look on Dom’s face he sighed. “I can see that you wish to take me out, but I don’t think it would be a wise decision at the moment,” Brian finally admitted.

“I wouldn’t put you or our child in a danger like that,” Dom said harsher than he intended making the blond flinch. “Brian… Pretty Boy…”

Dom watched how the nickname made the man look at him as if seeing him for the first time. He wondered if Brian would ever stop doubting him or if he would ever fully trust Dom that he would try to keep them safe.

“I know it’s not a good time, and I can wait. I just want you to be safe, to know that you are in a place you feel safe,” Dom said caressing the blonde’s right cheek.

“I know… I know that Dom, deep down I know that… but I…”

“I know that your past wasn’t a good one but at least try to trust me,” Dom pleaded.

“I promise to try,” Brian said nodding.

Dom smiled slightly before hugging the blond and staying like that for a while. Finally understanding the reason his lover had been so worry and wary around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is the end of Chapter 16. Once again I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully I’ll be able to update as I had started, at least once a week. I don’t promise anything, but with all the encouragement I have been receiving from all you my readers, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself just to keep getting new reviews/comments. :)
> 
> So don’t forget to leave your thoughts about the chapter/Story. :):):)
> 
> Until Next Time :)


	18. Chapter 17

It seemed that the time to get rid of one of the threats had finally come. It wasn’t going to be easy but with the man trusting Roberto and Enrique the way he did as well as Monica it was a given he would end up dead on their first stop. Both Roberto and Enrique knew that Monica was working for the Customs, but it would be easy to make her stay silent. Especially if they got her corporation in order to bring down De Angelo. It was something that the Government wanted the most, to know that Dante De Angelo was a citizen and they still had no leads as to how to pursue the man would be something they wanted. He was even sure that they would overlook that Carter Verone was gone with no trace left behind. At the end of the day though, he would be happy to have Brian O’Conner and his family safe from De Angelo.

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched as Brian moved around the kitchen, the blond man seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. Dom stayed silent though, it had been a while since he had seen Brian moved around the kitchen so freely. The last time he had seen the blond act that way was back in Los Angeles, about a six months after they had moved in together. Mia had found it funny that the blond man loved to cook so much; while Vince and Letty teased Brian like there was no tomorrow. There had been a time that Dom wanted to stop the two and asked them to not tease his lover in such a way; that was until he noticed that Brian always seemed to hide a smile after Letty or Vince stopped teasing him in order to eat.

“You know it still weird to see you look at me like that while I’m cooking,” Brian said as he turned his blue eyes to look directly at Dom.

“It always amazes me how at home you seem to be in the kitchen, it’s like watching you build a car from scratch,” Dom countered with a smile.

“Well Mister Toretto, you will find that I have many talents and not just cooking and building cars,” Brian answered with a small smirk forming on his lips.

“Well Mister Pretty Boy, I hope to find and know all of them,” Dom said his smile growing at the blush that appeared on Brian’s cheeks.

“I used to hate you calling me that,” Brian said softly surprising Dom. The blond man had never seemed to mind the nickname. “Until I had to run and then you coming here and only calling me Brian is when I noticed that it was one of the things that I missed the most.”

“I won’t stop calling you like that Brian, I just wasn’t sure it was okay to call you, Pretty Boy, when it appeared like you didn’t really want me here…” Dom took a deep breath. “I missed you so much after you left and I was so angry too because I thought it was because of something I did. Then when I found out someone had heard of you here and I came only to see you being hugged by another man… it wasn’t easy.”

Dom watched as Brian nodded in understanding but neither man said anything knowing that they were okay now. It didn’t matter that at one point they blamed each other, now they could only work for their future.

“I just want all this with De Angelo to end so we can go back home and be a family there,” Dom said as Brian finished making their food.

Brian smiled slightly but didn’t say anything; it was something they would have to keep talking about later. When everything was back to normal… or normal as it would be with them.

**BDBDBD**

Jesse watched as things seemed to ease between Brian and Dom, he knew that things would start to heat up once everything with De Angelo begun to take place. He just hoped that they would come out alive and safe. He wanted his friends to be happy once more, to be the couple they were in Los Angeles. While everyone thought that it would be hard to get back to that point, Jesse had faith that his friends would reach it once more; especially with the new addition to the family. He also knew though, that if something happened to the baby neither Dom nor Brian would be able to forgive themselves.

“You seem to be in a state of deep thoughts since we got here,” Leon’s statement made Jesse jump and turned around to look at the man.

“Not my fault I’m constantly in a state of wonderment and confusion by those two,” Jesse retort as he turned to look at Brian and Dom once more.

“Want to go for a drive to clear you head?” Leon asked softly.

Jesse stayed silent for a moment, before sighing and nodding at the man that always seemed to be looking after him. He always wondered the reason, but he was unsure if he was right in his assumption so he said nothing. He was waiting for the man to talk first and he wondered if he was doing the right thing, but Jesse didn’t want to risk the friendship he currently had with Leon only to find out if his thoughts were correct or not. After notifying both Mia and Rome about where they were going Jesse and Leon left the house without saying anything else.

**BDBDBD**

Roberto and Enrique looked at each other before nodding in agreement; they watched as Monica kept distracting Carter to make sure he didn’t really suspect anything. They knew not to underestimate the man as he had proven he was a dangerous man. As they kept driving they knew that one of the things they would have to make sure was to not have any other witnesses besides Monica to keep any suspicion off them. Next would be to make sure that Carter didn’t bring any unnecessary attention towards them in his attempt to escape his fate. As they approached the small house they had rented in order to be their first stop Roberto looked towards Carter as if looking to make sure the man agreed with the house they would be stay the night at.

“I’ll check if there is any danger,” Roberto said as he got off the car and inspecting his surroundings as well as entering the house and making sure everything was as he had requested.

After checking everything twice Roberto exited the house and gave the signal; not long after everyone exit the car they had traveled in. He knew that the other two decoys would serve well, and that everyone would notice the truth too late to do anything. Once all four were inside the house Roberto made a sound that got Carter Verone’s attention; turning out the man found himself face to face with three guns pointing at him.

**BDBDBD**

Dante looked at Michael as the man kept checking each room as if making sure that Carter and his men were actually gone. He watched as the man bought everyone else upon telling all of them that it was either betraying their boss or ending six feet underground. It wasn’t a hard decision after that, especially by ending the real loyal ones. Dante had to smirk at the knowledge that once everyone knew that he had taken over Carter’s place they would try to either make new deals with him or simply continued the same way and hope they stayed alive.

“Everything seems to be falling into place,” Michael said looking at his boss. “It seems that soon enough you will be not only in control of Verone’s business but of possession of O’Conner and Pearce.”

Dante nodded but said nothing; he knew that Michael was stating the facts and nothing more. De Angelo knew that the only man he could trust was in front of him. Michael had proven to be on his side again and again no matter what.

“We should get confirmation on Verone’s death in an hour; depending on how far the men I sent to kill him wish to finish him,” Michael said looking at his watched.

“Trustworthy men I hope,” Dante said looking at the man in front of him to see his reaction.

“You can’t really trust anyone boss, but with enough money you can get anyone to be loyal to you. Especially if I made sure to put the fear in them in what would end up happening if they fail,” Michael answered with brutal honesty that Dante was used to.

**BDBDBD**

Brian looked out the window when he heard two cars leaving, a small frown forming on his face. His blue eyes tracking the cars until he was unable to see them anymore, his hand going to the bracelet he always wore on his wrist. He had a feeling that something big was about to happen and he didn’t know how to react. He wondered if Leon would finally confess his feelings to the younger man. Brian was able to see the confusion and sometimes the wary look Jesse sent towards Leon. It was something that was done unconsciously that Brian wasn’t sure if Jesse even noticed he was doing it. Leon on the hand seemed to be searching for a way to always be near Jesse and would sometimes open his mouth as if he would say something but stopped himself at the last minute.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Vince’s voice made Brian looked towards him, and gun pointing at the man. “Not going to kill me are you?”

“Don’t sneak up on me like that V, next time you might not be so lucky,” Brian warned but he was able to see that Vince trusted him not to kill him. While the man might be on Dom’s side most of the time he always seemed to find a neutral ground which he would use to his advantage to speak with Brian. The blond man knew that whatever they spoke of would never get to Dom’s ear unless it was something that Brian would do against himself. He had learned that not too long after meeting the Team.

“So what has you so deep in thought?” Vince questioned changing the subject and allowing Brian to relax once more.

“I have a feeling that something is going to happened today and I’m not sure if its good or not… but before I could warned you guys Jesse and Leon decided to leave and now I’m not sure what to do,” Brian confessed a frowned returning to his face and turning to face the window once more. “I wonder if Roberto and Enrique are fine.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine,” Vince reassured as he embraced the blond man for a moment before leaving him alone once more.

“I hope you are right,” Brian whispered as he put a hand against the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is Chapter 17, and I ask for forgiveness for making it a week instead of a day to update. I tried to update this chapter the day after Fighting Together but things kept coming up and I was unable to finish typing the story. But here it is and I hope the wait was worth it. So please tell me what you think in a Review/Comment.
> 
> Until Next Time :) :) :)


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Forgive me for the delay in this chapter, I really didn’t mean to take a long hiatus but it happened since life just got in the way. But finally here is Chapter 18, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Carter looked at his men as both pointed a gun at him along with Monica; he knew that if he made the wrong move he would be dead before he could even reach for his gun. He watched as Roberto took out a cellphone and pressed the first number and the dial button. It was something that Carter had seen the man do many times before but he had never given it much thought since he had thought he was only relaying his orders. It seemed that he had trusted in the wrong people since the trio around him made no move to either kill him or tie him down.

“Do you wish to speak with him before we kill him?” Roberto asked into the phone.

Carter didn’t hear the answer but he didn’t have to wonder for long since Roberto toss the phone to him making sure that Carter would catch it without making a move towards his own gun. Verone took a moment before putting the phone to his ear.

“ _It seems like you have come to trust the two people that will be your doom._ ”

“Who are you? Whatever you are being paid I’ll triple it,” Carter offered while he glared at Roberto and Enrique.

“ _The problem Carter Verone is that it’s not money I want._ ”

“Than what is it? I will give you anything if no harm comes to me.”

“ _But that’s exactly what I want Verone,_ ” there was a paused on the other side as if the person was making sure they were still alone before continuing. “ _You and De Angelo have messed with the wrong people and it’s time for you to pay. Don’t worry though, your death will be less painful than his. Now give the phone back to Roberto, I’m sure he wants to know what to do to you._ ”

Carter tossed the phone back as he looked towards Monica hopping that the woman would save him so she could go up in rank. He knew she was an undercover cop, and if he played his cards right he might even stay alive and kill the other two in the process. Carter opened his mouth to start negotiating with Monica, but before any words could come out he heard a bang and pain that started from his right knee. It took a moment for Carter to registered that he had spent too much time contemplating his next move that he had missed when Roberto got off the phone and did the first thing he had been told.

“It seems that it wasn’t only the Law Enforcement that you pissed off,” Monica said smirking before walking out the house so that Roberto and Enrique would take care of the man.

**BDBDBD**

Brian was sitting in the living along with Dom when the house phone began to ring; being closers to the device the blond man picked it up and answered.

“ _Soon everything will go back to normal._ ”

Brian wasn’t given a chance to ask anything as the line went dead once the person on the other side finished speaking. Blue eyes locked with dark brown ones for a moment before Brian was taking out his cellphone and dialing Jesse’s number. It seemed like his suspicions were confirmed and he wanted the two men to be in his house where it would be safe until either De Angelo decided to attacked or Brian and his friends made the first move.

“Brian, what’s the matter?” Dom asked when the blond hanged up and dialed the number once more.

“Come on answer,” Brian whispered softly as he kept going to voicemail.

“Brian what is going on?” Dom asked as he grabbed Brian’s hand to get the man’s attention at once.

“I want everyone here, I think something bad is going to happen,” Brian whispered as he dialed the number once more only to be sent to voice mail once more. The blond could see that Dom was getting worry the longer he kept redialing, and took out his cellphone and sent a text message. Brian wasn’t sure who the man had texted but he just kept dialing between Jesse’s and Leon’s cellphone number.

**BDBDBD**

Leon took a sharp turned as Jesse took out his phone as it began to ring, but before he could answered Leon came to a sudden stop before continuing. Jesse lost his grip on his cellphone and was unable to bend down to retrieve it since he had to duck when gun shots came their way. It seemed like their little outing was becoming less worth it. Jesse could hear the tune of his phone as well as Leon’s every couple of minutes and he really hoped that Brian wouldn’t make the mistake of coming after them since they didn’t want the man to hurt himself or the baby he was carrying. All the younger man could do was hope that they came out of this intact. The men that were following them had probably been watching their every move since they had arrived in Miami. He wondered for a second though why was it that they waited till now to attack one of them. They had plenty of opportunities before, as Leon made another sharp turned they heard several gun shots coming from a house ahead of them.

“Jess, I need you to stay down and not get up. Try to reach for the phone so you are able to tell the others where we are and we can get back up,” Leon instructed.

Jesse nodded before whispering a soft affirmative even when he was sure that Leon wouldn’t be able to hear him. He knew though that if he didn’t do as the man had instructed him one or both of them would end up dead before the end of the car chase. Leon was good behind the wheel, maybe not as good as Brian and Dom but he was close behind them. Always trying to find new ways to make his driving better, and Jesse knew that one day the man would get there.

“Jess, think you can find the phone now? Or is it too far out of your reach?” Leon asked without taking his eyes off the road.

“I might be able to reach it if we stop somewhere we could ditch the car,” Jesse answered.

Jesse watched as Leon nodded but didn’t say anything. Jesse stayed down but was still able to see in front of them, as the house got closer he was able to recognized one of the cars. He had seen it parked not too far from the garage Brian and Rome owned. He had seen the two men that owned that car talk with both Brian and Vince at one point, but he wasn’t sure if they really were trustworthy but that was all they had at the moment.

“I think we are going to be safe inside the house and able to reach Brian and the others,” Jesse said suddenly as Leon came to a sudden stop. Jesse watched as the woman in front of them stared at them for a moment before looking passed them. Not long after two other men came out, and Leon went of the defensive at once. “No, they have talked with Brian and Vince, I think we can trust them,” the younger man said stopping the older one from taking out his gun and pointing it at the two men in front of him.

“Are you sure?” Leon asked but didn’t pull his gun out.

Jesse got off the car without answering and walked up to the two men at once, he noticed that one of them seemed to recognized him but he was unsure the reason behind that.

“I saw you speak with Brian and Vince not too long ago, I want to know if you really are on our side,” Jesse said as he heard Leon cursed before following his lead and getting off the car as well.

“We are kid, where is Brian. No one from his gang are supposed to be out right now,” the bald man answered.

“I think Brian got the call after we left, so they caught us by surprised,” Jesse answered as they turned at the sound of the car getting closer.

**BDBDBD**

Vince watched as Dom tried to get Brian to calm down while the blond tried to dial Jesse’s number once more. Vince remembered when Brian had looked like that right before he had disappeared. It had hit everyone hard when that had happened, and now he really was glad that they knew the signs. If Brian was left alone there was no doubt that the blond would leave the house to track down Leon and Jesse; it wasn’t only dangerous but it would put the blond in danger and in the hands of their enemy.

“Leave me the fuck alone Dom!” Brian exclaimed suddenly making everyone go silent.

“I won’t risked you leaving the safety of this house,” Dom argued calmly.

That statement seemed to calm down Brian slightly as he slumped against Dom’s chest, all the energy he seemed to have gained from the worry that Jesse wasn’t picking up. Everything was silent after that, it was as if some strange reality had come upon them and no one knew if to say something or not. It wasn’t like they could tell the bond that Jesse and Leon were fine and would be home soon since they didn’t know that for a fact. When it seemed like Brian was about to collapse Dom sat down with the blond on his lap; something that Vince hadn’t seen since they had arrived in Miami.

“I need to call them,” Brian began to whispered.

“Give them an opportunity to call back, you have been calling none stop to both their phones,” Dom said taking the phone away from the blond and setting it down on the coffee table in front of them.

Vince watched as Dom begun to pet Brian’s blond hair as they waited for the phone to ring.

**BDBDBD**

Dante paced around Carter’s mansion, Michael had warned him to wait until they got news that Carter was dead from their informant. It wasn’t something that Dante liked to do, waiting for news was always annoying. Especially when he was the one involved, he liked to get his hands dirty when he was getting rid of someone like Carter, it always brought certainty that the person was dead and he didn’t had to rely on the word of someone he didn’t even know. He might trust that Michael was making sure that Carter wouldn’t return but he couldn’t trust anyone else. Dante watched as Michael kept typing on the laptop that he always carried around, it was the only proof that could tie anything to Dante. If Michael wasn’t in the same room as him, then Dante was the one holding that laptop. It was something that he couldn’t even trust the man in front of him to safe keep.

“We should be receiving a call in a few moments,” Michael said suddenly as he closed the laptop and gave it back to Dante.

Dante nodded but said nothing else as they waited for the call. It was a good thing that they didn’t have to wait for long since the phone began to ring not too long after. De Angelo watched as Michael picked up the phone and answered before putting it on speaker.

“ _Carter Verone is dead, unfortuantly for O’Conner so are two of his friends_ ,” a male’s voice came over the speaker.

“What do you mean two of O’Conner’s friends?” Michael questioned calmly.

“ _They were on the wrong place at the wrong time, I was taking care of Verone when they appeared with a car or two following them._ ”

“Do you know if who gave them the order?”

“ _Verone, or that’s what they told me before I killed them as well. Can’t leave lose ties if you get me._ ”

“Of course, the money will be on the place we agreed on.”

Dante watched as Michael hang up the phone without waiting to see if the other had anything else to say. It seemed that he had two people less to worry about.

“Make sure you find out who the two men were, and if my Precious Treasure found out yet,” Dante said before leaving the room knowing that Michael would undertake his order without questions.

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched as Brian nodded to whoever was talking on the other end of the line before the phone fell from his hands in what seemed to be shocked. It wasn’t long before Roman picked up the phone and begun to ask questions as Dom held the man he loved. He watched as Roman hang up the phone, his face tight as if he didn’t want to reveal the news he currently held. It wasn’t long before Mia and Letty begun to ask though and Roman didn’t seem to be able to hold it.

“Roman Pearce if you don’t fucking answer our questions right now I will fucking kill you,” Mia threaten suddenly.

“It was a friend,” Brian begun to answer surprising the others. “Leon and Jesse won’t be able to come home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Please don’t kill me, you will find out on the next chapter if Leon and Jesse really are dead or not. Although if you remember the epilogue it’s a given what has happened to them. So here is the end of Chapter18, don’t forget to leave a comment/review to let me know what you think.
> 
> Until Next Time :) :) :)


	20. Chapter 19

No one seemed to know what to say to Brian’s statement.

**BDBDBD**

Leon watched as both men made different calls, if he had to take a guess he would bet that one of them was informing Brian of their situation. It wasn’t going to be easy to stay away from the blond, especially for Jesse. He knew that the younger of the two had always had a close bond with Brian and the separation in Los Angeles had been hard for him. Now though it would most likely make Jesse even more uneasy because of the fact that Brian wasn’t near them. Leon could only hope that Dom and the rest would make sure that Brian wouldn’t come looking for them.

“I don’t think Bri will like us not being there with him,” Jesse said as he started to bite his nails.

Leon had to stop himself from telling Jesse to stop doing that since it had been a while. He remembered that Jesse had stopped with that habit after he had a long talk with Brian, he never had found out what the blond had said but whatever it had been it had made Jesse stop biting his nails. Not even after the blond had disappeared had the younger man had gone back on that habit.

“It will be safer this way,” Leon said when he noticed that Jesse was looking at the door leading towards the exit. “If we don’t stay here until the right time to appear we will only endanger Brian and the baby and we can’t afford that.”

“Doesn’t mean I like being far from him while he is pregnant,” Jesse said crossing his arms as he went up to Leon and lean his head against the man’s chest.

Leon stayed silent knowing that if he said anything else Jesse would make a run for it, all he could do right now was keep the younger man safe. He watched as the other two that had helped them stay safe were looking in their direction every once in a while before talking with the woman that would be staying with them most of the time. He knew the other two would start going around to make sure that Brian was safe and that everything was prepare for the time when they would take down Dante DeAngelo.

**BDBDBD**

He looked at the text on his phone before looking at the person next to him, his orders were precise and he had to act now. He knew that they were taking a risk in getting rid of the one that was with him, but if they didn’t they ran the risk of De Angelo finding out that there was someone in his organization that was working against him. Without giving away what he was going to do, he turned towards his things before taking out a knife and killing that man next to him quickly and without any struggle. It was a good thing he had the element of surprise on his side, now he had to get rid of the body without raising any kind of suspicion from his side. He knew that there was probably someone else watching him and if he didn’t act carefully there was a risk that he would be the one in a body bag and not the just the idiot on the ground.

‘ _Well at least I know that they will be safe for a couple of hours,_ ’ he thought as he took one last look at the house in front of him.

**BDBDBD**

Vince watched as Dom held Brian, trying to keep the blond calm. It wasn’t something easy as all of them knew that Brian had a soft spot for Jesse, and to find out that neither Jesse or Leon would be able to be with them anymore was something they never thought would happen. Vince held Mia and Letty as they watched the pair on the couch, Roman seemed to be unease as he looked out the window. It was as if no one knew what to do, Roman took a deep breath before looking at him directly.

“I’m going back to Tej’s and inform him of the new development. I’m sure that things will start to heat up and we can’t afford be caught by surprise once more,” Roman finally said before going up to Dom and Brian.

“Stay safe and keep me updated,” Brian managed to say before closing his eyes as exhaustion finally got to him.

“Try to see if the doc can come back soon, I want to make sure that Brian and the baby are okay after this,” Dom said looking at Roman for a moment before carrying Brian and taking him in what they knew was the blonde’s room.

Vince watched as Roman looked at his friend’s retreating back before looking at them once more.

“Don’t let them go out, it’s not safe for either of them to go out of this house right now. I need to find out what happen first and with Brian in the state he is currently in I don’t wish to stress him more than what it’s actually necessary,” Roman pause for a moment and looked away. “I don’t know if it’s wrong to say this, but I hope that Brian has the baby before De Angelo takes action.”

Vince felt Mia freeze at the man’s words but he knew that they needed to hear it now, because once Dom did they would have to support him. It was no secret that Dom love Brian, and while things didn’t seem to be going back to how they were in Los Angeles, they all knew that Dom wouldn’t give up on the blond. It was times like this that Vince saw why Brian trusted Roman even when he didn’t seem to like the man taking some kind of action.

“We first to hope that his pregnancy doesn’t become a high risk one,” Letty said in a soft tone as if she was afraid that Brian or Dom would hear them. Vince tighten his hold on her, it was rare to hear Letty use that tone, she was one of the strongest women she knew and to hear her use that soft tone only make them worry slightly.

“That’s all we can hope for,” Vince said.

Roman nodded once before leaving through the side door that lead towards the garage in order to not be out in the open. It seemed that they would have to make sure that all the cars were bullet proof. Things seemed to be changing and they could only hope for the best in their current situation.

**BDBDBD**

Dante watched as Michael worked, the man seemed to be on a mission in finding out everything that was going on in the state. It wasn’t like they had planned to make this trip this long, but it was something they had to end up doing. It was a good thing that Carter wasn’t a problem anymore, and not that his Treasure had lost two of his family members it would be easier to get the blond to come to him. If the blond didn’t come to him than he would eliminate those close to the blond one by one. The only ones he wanted to take of personally were Pearce and the older Toretto either way.

“Should I inform our contacts that Carter Verone is no longer part of this world and that you have taken over his business?” Michael asked suddenly looking up from the laptop.

De Angelo looked at the man that seemed to know his every move, he knew it was dangerous to trust anyone in this business but Michael hasn’t betray him once. The man had actually found those that tried to infiltrate his organization to try and kill him. Since it was well known that he had someone that seemed to know when there was a traitor in his organization his enemies had stopped trying to send infiltrators.

“Not right now, I want O’Conner with me before we do that,” De Angelo said as he looked out the window.

“As you wish Boss,” Michael answered at once as he went back to the laptop to finish what he was doing before closing it and giving it to Dante once more.

**BDBDBD**

Dom sat at the edge of the bed as he watch Brian sleep, he hope that everything would turn out for the better. He felt like he failed his family, especially from the way that Brian had announced that Jesse and Leon wouldn’t be joining them. It was as if the blond was telling them that the pair was dead, he hope that wasn’t the case but until he saw them with his own eyes he wouldn’t really be able to know what was going on anymore. He could only follow the plans and keep up with both Tej and Roman. He needed to know what was going on in more detail, and until that happened he wouldn’t really be able to protect Brian to the best of his abilities. Right now though Brian needed him more.

‘ _Seems like the world is against us being happy,_ ’ Dom thought as he took one of Brian’s hands in between his. ‘ _I will not allow anything to happen to you, I’ll do my best to protect the two of you._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Okay so I know it’s been a long time since I last updated this fic or any of my fics really. I really won’t go into detail, I’m just going to say that life got in the way and I lost inspiration in my writing. I didn’t know how to continue and forgot where I was going with my fics. That is until recently I not only remember but started to find my want to keep writing. Your comments really helped in the regard, they always brought a smile and my wish to return to one of the things I love to do. So thank you to everyone that took time to comment/review even when I have taken this long to update my stories. I will continue with the other two soon, I’m working on the new chapter for Fighting Together so expect that to come soon. I can’t promise a time but I’ll do my best to update it soon.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Hoping to read your thoughts. :) :) :)
> 
> Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Anaki: Well here is the end of the prologue to this story, please tell me what you guys think and if I should continue it. The more reviews I get by next week the more chance I'll be updating this story once a week and with longer chapters.


End file.
